


Winter's Immortal

by redheadbecky



Series: Crossovers within crossovers (Multifandom) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Underworld (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Underworld, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadbecky/pseuds/redheadbecky
Summary: "Selene's almost forgotten she's a woman, she's absolutely focused on killing, and she's really good at it. Then, she meets Bucky, she starts to get a... kind of memory of what it's like to be human, and to be with humans. She's not completely human, but she is actually 'human' somewhere underneath there"





	1. Selene

_**NAME**_ : SELENE

_**D.O.B**_ : Circa 1383

 _ **AGE**_ : 632

 _ **CAST**_ : Kate Beckinsale

_**TITLES**_ :

Death Dealer

Subject 1

Vampire Elder

 _ **HAIR**_ : Black

 ** _EYE COLOR_** : Brown; Blue in Vampire transformation

 

 


	2. Vampire

_Vampires are a sub-species of Immortals seen in the Underworld films. The series portrays them as living creatures infected with a virus granting immortality, superhuman physical abilities, enhanced resilience and healing, but causing a weakness to ultraviolet radiation and a thirst for blood_

The Vampire virus causes biological changes in the hosts that endows them with heightened senses and greatly increased physical abilities. Vampires possess superhuman physical powers, including strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability and accelerated healing. Selene and several other Death Dealers are seen leaping from very high places - at least 10 stories in some places and landing without injury or harm as if their bodies elasticity is enhanced to inhuman levels.  Vampires are shown exhibiting tremendous strength and speed, which they use to engage Lycans and humans in combat. Their raw strength is sufficient to single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground with ease. Their build, height and mass no longer determine their strength, as Selene has overpowered and lifted up humans larger and with more mass than Selene is shown moving with enough speed to evade gunfire and is seen outrunning an enraged Lycan. Their physical abilities increases with age, to the point where a Vampire Elder, Viktor, was able to effortlessly break the arm and neck of a transformed Lycan with one hand.

Certain Vampires also display the ability to obtain memories through blood ingestion, possibly through the virus affecting their brain and nerves and making their other tissues and fluids be obtaining bioorganic signals and information, which could explain the bodies healing ability. It can be assumed that all Vampires possess various degrees of these abilities, depending on their age and experience. Their heightened senses manifest in acutely increased depth perception, sense of smell, hearing, and night vision which manifests as electric blue or golden eyes. Selene, is able to cling to flat surfaces e.g. ceilings. Other abilities include the ability to turn humans into vampires through their bite, or possibly through blood transfusion. Their feeding allows them to maintain their physical abilities, especially their resistance to injury and pain and their recovery abilities, though age strengthens these abilities further than feeding can. Some subjects of this do not survive, as the infection or damage caused can worsen due to the turning process. A vampire is also able to change their appearance like Lycans can but only with these features, their skin being more pale and white, their fanged canines and lateral incisors extending and being more pronounced from the mouth, and the vampires irises being either bright electric blue or golden. This transformation can be willed by the vampire or brought on by intense emotions such as anger, especially when the vampire is in danger or combat. It is possible that this transformation can enhance a Vampire's abilities in a similar way to a Lycan's transformation, as Selene and other vampires are shown transforming just before battling others with similar strength.

Because she was sired by Viktor, an Elder, coupled with her respectable age, Selene's Vampiric abilities are much stronger than most of her Vampire kin, and becomes significantly stronger after the consumption of blood. She is an experienced Death Dealer and a resourceful combatant, displaying a regular talent for improvisation when faced with particularly challenging situations or opponents: shooting out the floor that she was standing on to escape attacking Lycans, breaking Marcus's wing-talon to stab him with it, and exploiting the increased healing of Quint to defeat him by leaving a silver grenade inside him after punching into his abdomen.

_** SELENE'S SKILLS/TALENTS: ** _

Weapons Mastery/expert combatant: Selene is extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern. According to her official bio, her weapons of choice are the Walter P99A, the Modified H&K USP 9mm, silver nitrate grenades and throwing stars. She also uses silver-plated hunting knives and a Middle Age sword. Selene favors a pair of Beretta handguns and Walther P99s. She is also proficient with a Remington 870 Combat Shotgun. She is also expert in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. Selene's combat abilities are "second to none."

Superhuman Strength: Being a Vampire, Selene is even much stronger than humans and most other immortal beings. She can grab humans by the throat and hold them against a wall several feet off the ground, performs spectacular leaps, and strikes her enemies with tremendous force. She is able to kill younger Vampires with just a few blows and manhandles four police officers with ease. She is also shown to be able to engage Lycans in close quarter combat without being harmed.

Superhuman Endurance: She is seen jumping from a ledge at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters:12 floors) high and even more and landing without injury. She can take a shotgun blast at point-blank range to the abdomen without flinching. She was able to survive the powerful attacks from Quint Lane in his enhanced Lycan form, which makes her far stronger than others of her species. She is able to perform amazing feats of strength without fatigue and can withstand the crushing depths of the ocean without a wetsuit or breathing apparatus. Even in a weaker state, Selene is able to survive and instantly recover from a gunshot to the head

Accelerated Healing: She can heal severe wounds within minutes, including sunlight burns and a shotgun blast. She has also been seen able to expel bullets out of her body. Drinking blood allows her to heal from such injuries almost instantly.

Superhuman Speed: Selene was quick enough to sprint by and incapacitate a group of police officers without them being able to keep up with her movements. Escaping Hydra she was seen speeding through two lines of armed guards while slitting their throats with a scalpel in the process, and then disappearing in an instant. She also demonstrates speed akin to teleportation when she breaks into a scientist's apartment and moves right next to him in an blink of an eye. She is able to move so fast that even other immortal beings have great difficulty keeping up with her speed.

Superhuman Agility: Selene is able to perform athletic moves, such as doing a back-flip into a hole in a bridge, and leaping from tree to tree in an instant. Selene's agility has proven to support her lack of strength compared to the Lycans, allowing her to take on multiple Lycans at once.

Superhuman Senses: Due to the fact that she is a Vampire, her five senses (hearing, smelling, sight, etc) are greatly increased. She was able to hear gunfires from a mile away, follow the sounds of wings flapping and watch detective Sebastian's conversation at a great distance with amazing clarity. She was also able to sense that she was being followed.

Blood Sorting: Selene demonstrates the ability to absorb and read another Immortal's blood memories (similar to that of what the Elders did) Biting into her own wrist and drinking her own blood caused Selene to experience her own blood memories.

Wall Crawling: Selene can also cling and walk into walls similar to bats by having contact with her skin: she did this when she jumped from the building and clung into the wall to scape from one of the IPU soldier.

Resurrection: Through applying her blood directly to another's heart, Selene is capable of resurrecting them. Selene is the first known vampire to possess this ability.

 


	3. Chapter 1: Malen'kiy pauk

Natasha Romanoff watches as medical staff fuss over Steve Rogers, his wrist bent at an unusual angle, Bucky Barnes sits in the corner wallowing in self-pity, shame and guilt.

"I'm fine, Buck" Bucky scoffs slightly and hangs his head, his long brown locks hiding his face. Steve sighs and looks to the Doctor.

"I'm going to have to snap it back in place before your healing kicks in" Steve nods. "It's going to hurt" Steve takes a deep breath and nods, before grunting in pain as the Doctor snaps hiw wrist back into place, a nurse quickly wrapping a pressure bandage around his hand and wrist. Steve looks up as the door slams, Bucky had gone. Natasha looks to Steve softly.

"We knew it would take time" she tells Steve.

"It's been six months and his....episodes are not getting any better.....and every time he pulls away from human interactions...."

"Because he doesn't want to hurt anyone...." Natasha tells him softly moving towards him, Steve wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, she sighs. "I can make some calls.....see if I can find anyone that can deal with this......."

"Sam's already trying but Bucky refuses to talk about it with him"

"Because Sam doesn't understand...." Natasha tells him kissing the corner of his lips softly. "I might know someone that could have better luck getting through to him" Steve looks to her.

"Yeah?" she nods. "Who?"

"My old mentor from the Red Room"

"Nat" he warns. "Bringing in someone who worked for the KGB and Hydra"

"No..." she shakes her head. "Someone who understands......at least meet with her" she strokes his cheek. "If you don't like her....." he sighs and leans into her hand.

"Alright....." he tilts his head up and she leans down to kiss him, she pulls back.

"I'll go call her"

"You are still in contact?"

"She was my mentor, Steve, the closest thing I had to a friend in that place, the closest thing I have to family....yes, I am still in contact with her....just talk to her......give her the benefit of the doubt......for me" Steve raises an eyebrow. "For Bucky" Natasha kisses him again before walking away. She glances to her watch before sighing. It would have to wait for sun down.

............................

Selene had, over the past thirty years, managed to find herself an apartment with UV proof windows. Which meant she could stay up during the day and not hide away. Granted she couldn't leave her apartment but there was such a thing as delivery boys now. She just has to wait for the sun to go down before she can leave and head to the coven stronghold. She smirks looking out the window, watching the sun set. She turns and walks to her bedroom, her bare feet padding away on the cool smooth ceramic tiles, inside her room she moves to the wardrobe and throws open the doors, her Death Dealer suit hanging in the back, smiling she pulls it out and walks to her bathroom.

................................

Natasha turns her cell phone over in her hand, it's been a while since she spoke to Selene in fact it had been after the downfall of Shield and subsequently Hydra....at least the main horde of them, there are still some small fractions out there that they are trying to deal with. Natasha sighs and dials her phone.

.................................

Selene is pulling on her leather coat when her phone rings, she pauses and glances to it. Only one person calls that phone. She pulls her coat all the way on and then moves to the phone, pulling it up to her ear.

"Malen'kiy pauk" she greets, followed by a small chuckle on the other end.

"Babushka" the girl on the other end of the phone greets back. "Selene"

"Natal'ya" Selene grabs her gun from the case open on the coffee table.

"It's Natasha now"

"What can I do for you, Natasha?" She slides her gun into the holster on her thigh.

"I need your help" Selena stops and looks out the window.

"What trouble are you in?"

"Not trouble, not really....but I have this friend......" Natasha sighs. "Babushka, what do you remember of the Winter Soldier?"

"I never met him" Selene answers, lying. She closes her gun case. "But I heard enough....."

"He's free of Hydra but having a hard time....I was hoping you might talk to him....."

"Why me, Malen'kiy pauk?"

"Because you know what it's like to be under Hydra's thumb...and you know what it is like to get free....and to question who and what you are without them......remember that point in your life when I had to haul your ass out of a ditch of despair" Selene sighs. "This is his ditch....and I need your help to get him out"

"Fine" Natasha is quiet on the other end of the phone. "What else?"

"Captain America wants to talk to you first......" Selene purses her lips and runs her tongue over her fangs.

"That's fine...."

"It's just....I'll explain....how soon can you get to New York?" Selene sighs and moves to the huge window looking out at the city beyond.

"I'm already here"

 


	4. Chapter 2: Miss Northman

Natasha finds Steve trying to coax Bucky out if his room, he leans against the wall talking through the door. 

"Buck, it's already healed...okay? I'm fine" he looks to Natasha and smiles a little as Bucky throws something at the door. "Okay, you are just being childish now" Steve scolds.

"I called her" Natasha tells him.

"And?"

"She's agreed to talk to you...." Natasha leans on the other side of the door frame across from Steve. "We're lucky she's already in the City"

"Who?" Bucky asks through the door.

"Someone willing to help you" Steve tells him.

"No, no more people, no one else I can hurt" he begs. "I just want to be left alone"

"Buck" Steve sighs softly.

"No, Steve!" Bucky snaps. "No more....I'm done....I'm soo done" Steve sighs and lets his shoulders droop, Natasha wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him closer.

.........................

Selene pulls up to the Avengers Facility gates, one lone security guard stands half asleep against the booth, Selene pulls her lip back in a silent snarl before she honks her horn, the guard jumps up and moves to her window which she lowers.

"Miss Northman?" Selene raises an eyebrow at the surname before nodding. "Agent Romanoff is expecting you" he moves to the booth and knocks on the glass, the gate ahead opening for Selene, her car kicking up dirt as she drives forward into the facility. Natasha stands waiting for her as she reaches a small garage, Selene stops for Natasha to climb in, the garage doors opening.

"Moy babushka"

"Moy malen'kiy pauk......" they share a smile as Selene pulls into the garage. "Miss Northman?" she asks the redhead who shrugs and smirks. "You gave the surname of a fictional blonde Nordic vampire?"

"I thought it fitting"

"Yeah, but True Blood?" Selene complains.

"I find it more hilarious that you actually know who I named you after" Natasha responds and points to an empty parking space ahead.

"Hey, just cause they are mostly way out on the details, doesn't mean I don't enjoy the vampire shows" Natasha laughs as they both climb out of the car.

"Oh I have missed you" the redhead smiles at the vampire as they walk towards the security doors ahead of them, Natasha moves to the keypad and types in the code.

"Who is that on you?" Selene asks sniffing at Natasha. "You have another scent on you....who is that?" Natasha looks to her feet and smiles. "Malen'kiy pauk" Selene coos.

"His name's Steve" Natasha tells her. "Captain America" Selene smirks at the human.

"Oh little spider....." she teases as they head through the facility. "The patriot?" Natasha nudges the vampire who then turns to her. "Natal'ya" Natasha looks to her. "As long as he looks after you....."

"He does...."

"Then I am happy for you" Natasha smiles at the older vampire.

"Hey, listen" Natasha stops Selene. "Steve's really desperate.....and Bucky..." she sighs. "He's kind of given up"

"Yeah, well, we both know how far gone we both have been at times.....but we've always come back....he just need the right push"

"And I'm hoping that it's you" Natasha tells her as they start walking again. Natasha pushing open another door and the pair stepping inside. Captain America himself sits on a couch in the centre of the room, that one and a few others scattered in front of a huge tv. He's nervous, Selene can smell that much. "Steve" Natasha calls to him softly. He looks up to the two women and then stands. "This is Selene" Selena offers Steve and small smile. "Selene this is Steve" Steve moves to Selena and offers her his hand.

"Thank you for coming"

"Captain Rogers" she greets taking his hand, Natasha relaxes at her side.

.....................................

Bucky pokes his head out of his bedroom door and looks about for Steve, he's not in the mood to talk....or be anywhere near people, but he is hungry. Seeing the coast is clear he shuffles along the hall scratching at his head, he is sure most of the other Avengers will be in bed or at least their own rooms, it's late, the sun having disappeared at least four hours ago, Bucky heads down the hall towards the kitchen. Pausing to glance into the common slash living area, Natasha and Steve sit with an unfamiliar dark haired woman. So they had brought in Natasha's friend anyway, even though he argued against it. He knows they are trying to help, they have been trying to help for months but he's not getting any better, he doubts he ever will, just Hydra's broken weapon. He looks away from the three of them and carries on walking.

...............................

Selene tilts her head slightly to the side listening to retreating soft quiet footsteps, footsteps of assassins, she assumes it's Bucky, down to the slightly slower heartrate, similar to Steve's. Natasha glances to her.

"Selene?" the redhead asks.

"I think Bucky just passed by the door" Steve stands and Selene places a hand on his shoulder. "Let me" he looks to her and then Natasha who nods, Steve sits down again and rests his hands on his knees nervously as Selene stands, pulls her long black coat off and looks to Natasha before handing over her guns. Selene turns and leaves the room, Steve watches her go.

"Steve" Natasha coos softly. "You aren't worried he'll hurt her are you?"

"He's been so unstable recently"

"Selene can take care of herself......." Natasha reassures him moving to sit at his side. "And she understands how important Bucky is to you"

................................

Selene moves silently into the kitchen, Bucky rummaging in the huge fridge, she leans against the wall and watches him, waiting for his assassin instincts to kick in. he stands from the fridge, arms full of bowls of chicken and rice, a chicken leg already caught between his teeth, he turns and pauses finally seeing Selena leaning against the wall, his eyes widen slightly and then he actually rakes them down over her figure before meeting her eyes and pulls the chicken from his mouth.

"Who are you?" he asks tensely.

"My name is Selene....." 

 


	5. Chapter 3: The All American Dream

Bucky sets the rest of his food on the counter and eyes Selene, he reaches into the back of his jeans and sets a knife on the table, the handle pointed towards Selene, she sees it, pretends she hasn't.

"So....you're here to fix me?" Bucky asks, Selene shrugs in response. "Cause they tried....." he tells her looking to his chicken. 

"If you think I can't help you, that's fine.....I'll leave...no hard feelings" she reaches for the knife and turns the handle towards Bucky. He watches her do it and frowns at the knife. She pulls her hand back. "Nothing's even been decided yet" Bucky turns the knife handle back towards her. "No ones going to force you to do anything you don't want" Selene reaches for the knife and turns the handle back to him again.

"I told Steve I didn't want any more help" Bucky glares at the knife. "What can you do that Wilson hasn't already tried.....or Banner....." she shrugs as he turns the knife back, handle to her.

"I was like you once" she tells him, Bucky looks to her then scoffs.

"No one is like me" he tells her. She smirks and reaches out to turn the knife again, Bucky grabs her wrist. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asks.

"Why do you?" she asks back. Bucky looks to the knife.

"I don't know" he mumbles.

"I do.....You do it, so I can defend myself against you....you make sure there is a weapon between whoever you are talking to and yourself....you do it so I can put you down if I need to" she leans back pulling her hand from his grip. "I know that....because I used to do the same..." he looks to her as she walks away. Bucky rubs the back of his neck and slots the knife back into the back of his jeans and grabs his bowl of chicken.

........................

Selene pulls on her coat as Natasha looks over her gun. Steve glances to Selene.

"So....what did you think?" Selene pauses and takes her guns from Natasha before looking to Steve.

"I thought he'd be worse" she answers. Steve frowns.

"Worse? How could he be worse?"

"He's not a raving mad psychopath" Selene answers. "He's just a little bit lost......" she smiles warmly at Steve. "Keep trying.....he says he doesn't want your help.....but he needs you, Steve...." She glances to her watch. "I need to get home before the sun rises" she tells Natasha. Bucky snorts behind them.

"What you allergic to the sun or something?" Steve smirks at the tease, Selene chuckles.

"Or something" she answers with a smirk and a look to Natasha who smirks back. "Call me....and don't wait until Hydra falls...or you need an assassin fixed" she teases looking to Bucky who huffs puffing out his chest. Natasha looks to Selene.

"You could call as well, Babushka"

"Mmalen'kiy pauk" Selene tells her.

"I'll walk out with you" Natasha and Selene walk away, Bucky watches the older woman go. Steve raises an eyebrow at his friend.

"So, still against that help?" Bucky rubs the back of his neck and shrugs.

"She doesn't seem so bad.....I guess.....we can try"

"That's the spirit" Steve pats his shoulder. "Want a beer?"

"Sure" the two of them head into the kitchen. "Hey, why did Nat call her babushka?"

"Babushka?"

"Grandmother" Steve shrugs.

"No idea"

"Weird" Bucky mumbles.

..............................

Selene opens her car door and smiles at Natasha.

"Gotchaself a cutie pie, didn't you?" Selene teases. Natasha chuckles. "The All America dream"

"Okay, okay" Natasha nudges Selene. "It really is great to see you, Selene...and of course you are still as beautiful as ever" Selene smiles at her.

"It's the virus...."

"I know but still...."

"I've offered it to you plenty of times"

"Yeah, no, I have enough ghosts from the last 32 years......I don't know how you keeps yours at bay when you've lived longer" Selene gives her a sad smile.

"I don't...I just learn to live with them" Selene sighs. "You call me if Barnes changes his mind" Natasha nods.

"I will....." they share a warm look before Selene climbs into the car.

.....................................

Selene strokes the hair of a very nice, albeit pimply delivery boy, who lays prone on her sofa. His palm cut and dripping into a glass on the floor, she can't risk drinking from the source, she strokes along his cheek and down his neck.

"Young adults are so much more delicious...." she tells him, his eyes unfocussed and trying to watch her. "All those hormones just swimming around........" she grabs his wrist and raises his hand to her lips, her eyes turn neon blue as she slick along the cut with a moan.

"Please....." she looks to him.

"Please, what?" she asks, her bright eyes shining in the dark of her apartment.

"Please.......more" she smirks and licks his hand again before kissing along his wrist and arm, along his elbow and biceps, his shoulder and neck before leaning over and kissing him, he kisses her back as she lets his hand fall back to the side, the blood dripping into the glass again.

.....................................

Bucky dreams of hauntingly bright blue eyes staring down at him in the cold snow and phantom pain in his missing arm.

 

 


	6. Chapter 4: David

 

Selene rolls over in bed and reaches for the phone ringing on her bedside table, grabbing it she pulls it to her ear.

"Malen'kiy pauk?" she greets.

"Selene...It's Steve" Selene sits up against the headboard, her free hand reaching across and into the hair of the man next to her, David, best friend, loyal follower, partner in crime.

"Oh hey, Steve, what can I do for you?"

"Nat gave me your number, I urm....Buck's on board....if the offer for help is still there"

"Of course...." she throws her legs over the side of the bed and moves to the window, pushing the curtain aside she looks out over the city, the sun blazing. "Why don't the three of you come over to my apartment for lunch, and we can talk about what happens next?" Steve relaxes at the other end of the phone.

"You have no idea how much you agreeing to this means to me" Selene smiles a little.

"I'm starting to....."

"So about one?" Steve asks.

"Sounds great, I'll text Nat the address"

"Alright, we'll see you then"

"See you then" Selene hangs up and moves to her desk, her fingers turning on her laptop before she sighs and sits at the computer.

"Selene?" David leans onto his elbows and looks to her, bleary eyed. "The sun's still up" he groans and rolls away from the bright light. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I have things to do" she answers without looking to him...she pauses and glances to him. "Do you know how to cook for a human?" she asks, he glances to her and frowns.

"What? Why do you need to cook for a human?"

"Natal'ya is coming over with her....partner and his friend..." David smirks.

"Double dating?" Selene rolls her eyes.

"No, the friend has recently escaped Hydra..."

"Ah....he's struggling to remember what is him and what is Hydra conditioning" Selene nods. "And lashing out at the world around him.....they've asked for you to help him"

"Yes" David cocks his head.

"Natal'ya hasn't told them what you are, has she?"

"I don't think so" Selene answers looking back to her laptop. "If she doesn't think it important....then I don't either"

.........................................

Bucky sits in front of the tv blankly watching the news, there is never anything interesting on it, mostly cause he isn't out there causing the news, he grimaces slightly and sinks more in to the insanely comfy couch.

"Hey, Buck" Steve greets sitting next to the soldier.

"Hey" Bucky greets back scratching at the stubble on his face.

"I called Selene..." Bucky looks to him. "She's invited us and Nat to lunch" Natasha glances up from her magazine across the room.

"During the day?" she asks, Steve looks confused.

"Yeah, why?" Natasha shrugs.

"No reason" Steve looks to Bucky who shrugs.

"It's at her apartment"

"Oh...that explains it" Natasha mumbles. "Wait, no it doesn't" Natasha stands and walks away. Bucky and Steve share a look, confused, utterly baffled.

"What's the lunch really for?" Bucky asks looking back to the tv.

"She wants to talk about what happens next......with you" Bucky nods. "You said you wanted to try"

"I know...and I will try....just not holding my breath" he mumbles. Steve sighs.

...........................................

"Malen'kiy pauk?" Selene asks answering her phone, she sits in her living room this time in a nice red and silver underwear set. David had kicked her out of her own bedroom cause her nails were tapping on the laptop keys.

"Babushka" Selene smiles.

"Natasha....."

"Steve said we're doing lunch at yours?"

"Yeah" Selene answers standing and moving to her kitchen. "Is there something wrong with today?"

"Yes!" Natasha shouts. "The sun" Selene chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"My windows are UV proof, Little Spider" she tells her grabbing a glass from her cupboard. "I can sit and watch the day pass by from the safety of my apartment"

"Oh....." Natasha sighs. "Sorry......you want me to bring anything?"

"No, no, I've got everything under control....."

"You have no idea what you are doing, do you?" Natasha teases.

"Shut up, the last time I cooked for a human was when I was one myself"

"I'm coming over" Natasha tells her, Selene listens to her chuckle. "Text me the address, I'll even stop by the hospital to grab you something to drink" Selene smirks and looks at her glass.

"I love you, Little Spider, you know that right?" Natasha laughs.

"I know.....I love you too, Babushaka, text me" Natasha hangs up and Selene quickly texts out her address to Selene.

....................................................

Natasha sets the shopping bag down on the dining table as Selene walks towards her.

"What did you get?"

"O neg" Natasha tells her. Selene rolls her eyes.

"I meant for you humans" she teases, Natasha smirks and nudges the vampire as she passes.

"Well...they are all American boys so..."

"Hardly boys" Selene mumbles.

"Pizza" Natasha finishes. "I figured we could make our own...." Selene smiles at the redhead.

"I've missed this" she tells her, Natasha looks to Selene. "Us, just hanging out"

"I know it's been a while...."

"Yeah, since before the Battle of New York" Natasha pauses in pulling a bag of rocket from the bag.

"Really?" Selene nods. "Wow....sorry" Selene shrugs. "I promise I will try harder"

"So will I" they both look to the bedroom door as David walks through shirtless, he grabs one of the blood bags off the table and then looks to the two women.

"David" Natasha smiles at him, he smiles back.

"Natal'ya" he greets leaning on the counter. "I hear you have settled down" Natasha shakes her head with a smile.

"We're seeing where it goes" She corrects, David smirks and looks to Selene.

"'Seeing where it goes'" he mocks, Natasha throws a coaster from the table at him, which he easily dodges with a laugh. "Sun's up, going back to bed" he mumbles as he heads back into the bedroom, Natasha shoots Selene a look.

"David's still around then"

"We're not sleeping together" Selene states rolling her eyes. "David just crashes here between Covens and I only have one bed...." Natasha grabs a bottle of wine from the bag and pours herself a glass.

"When was the last time you actually had sex?" Natasha asks.

"Urm none of your business" Selene answers with a smirk.

"Oh come on!" Natasha follows the vampire to the living room.

"No, Little Spider"

"I'll tell you about this thing Steve likes, it's absolutely filthy"

"Natal'ya!!!" Selene scorns teasingly. Natasha chuckles as they sit together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT KNOW THE UNDERWORLD FILMS - DAVID (THEO JAMES) WILL BE IN THIS - HE'LL BE SELENE BEST FRIEND (THEY ARE VERY CLOSE - DID SOMEONE SAY JEALOUS BUCKY.....) AND DEATH DEALER PARTNER (THAT WILL BE COMING INTO THIS SOON.....HYDRA EXPERIMENTING WITH WEREWOLVES ANYONE???)


	7. Chapter 5: Lunch and Some of the Truth

Natasha greets Steve and Bucky as Selene finishes changing.

"Hey" Steve smiles and kisses her as Bucky heads into the apartment.

"Wow, check this place out" he whistles looking around. Natasha chuckles and looks to Bucky.

"Yeah, Selene's done alright for herself" Steve pulls his jacket off and hangs it on the small hooks beside the door before following Natasha and Bucky further into the apartment. Selene leaves her bedroom pulling on a sheer cardigan, she smiles at them. Bucky lighting up a little as she heads towards them, Steve offers her his hand and she takes it.

"It's nice to see you again, Selene"

"And you, Steve" she smiles and turns to Bucky. "Bucky"

"Selene" he smiles at her.

"I had no idea what you would want to eat, so Natal....Natasha picked" Natasha chuckles. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the new name" Selene tells the redhead who winks back.

"Babushka, I will always be your little Natal'ya" Selene smiles at her, Natasha sets Steve in a seat at the counter and Bucky automatically takes the one next to him, Selene motions to the pizza and toppings on the top.

"Natasha thought this would be fun" Selene deadpans with a shrug. Bucky smirks a little.

"How did you two meet?" he asks grabbing the plate of grated cheese. Natasha grabs a sliver of pepper and munches on it.

"I was Natal'ya's mentor in the Red Room" Selene answers leaning back against the counter, Bucky glances around her apartment, he's checking the exits. "She came in as a child....and they were lined up in front of all the mentors....I was the oldest so I got to pick first" she states with a fond smile. "There was this little redhead girl with these huge green eyes" Natasha smiles. "And she stared at me....unafraid....and I knew.....I knew she would be my little spider" Natasha chuckles noting the two soldier's confused looks.

"You barely look a day over 25" Selene smirks.

"I know....it's this virus I have...."

"That makes you look young?" Bucky asks, frowning at her.

"Babushka" Natasha states. "Show them the file" Selene bits her lips before sighing.

"Alright" Selene heads back into the bedroom. Bucky and Steve look to Natasha who sprinkles grates cheese on her own pizza. Selene returns and throws a file on the table in front of Bucky. "I want you to trust me..." she tells him. "If you want my help...." he looks to her then to the Hydra file on the table, SUBJECT ONE, printed across the front of it. He runs his hand along the side then opens it. The first page is the usual information page, name, date of birth, sex etc and a photo, his hand shakes. She was in cryo. Just like him, he scans the rest of the page.

Name: Selene

DOB: Estimated 1300's

Bucky's eyes widen at that, he looks to Selene and Natasha, stood side by side.

"How old are you?" he asks, Steve frowns and pulls the file to him.

"About six hundred and thirty....two? Maybe three? Dates are bit iffy" she shrugs.

"How long were you....frozen?" Bucky asks quietly.

"Hydra first captured me in 1945" she answers looking at Bucky, his metal hand stroking her table. "I made a bit of a scene......" she tells them. "Killed a fair few of them....was about ready to escape...."

"What happened?" Steve asks, Selene snorts unamused.

"The sun" she shrugs. "I couldn't leave the facility because the sun was up"

"But the windows..." Steve motions to them.

"Specially installed to protect me from the suns rays...." she looks to Bucky. "It was 77, I think when they defrosted me....put me to work.........after Natal'ya graduated from the Red Room, I escaped....." Steve looks over her abilities listed. 

"These abilities.....did Hydra give them to you?" Selene shakes her head.

"I've had them since was about twenty, twenty one" That was technically the age she was turned, and therefore the age in which she gained her abilities. "Hydra just....exploited what was already there" she shrugs and leans on the table, Bucky glances to her. "I told you I was once like you.....I understand everything you are going through right now" he shrugs. "Put the gun on the counter, Bucky" Steve looks to Bucky sharply as he pulls the gun out of his trousers. "And the knife from your boot" he looks to Selene as he pulls the knife from his boot. "Right now, in this apartment, there is nothing that is going to hurt you.....except maybe my cooking" she teases, Bucky smiles a little. Steve and Natasha share a look, the redhead smirking in smug satisfaction. "Now make your pizza" she tells him sliding a tray of pancetta towards him. Bucky smirks and looks to Steve who smiles back raising an eyebrow, Bucky nods.

.....................................

Selene washes the dishes as Steve, Natasha and Bucky sit watching tv. Natasha and Steve curled up together. Bucky looks to them and stands heading to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" he asks, Selene motions to the glasses on the counter behind them.

"Just hand me them" he nods, grabs them and hands them to her, she sticks them in the soapy water. He leans on the counter next to her.

"So...what's next?" he asks, she glances to him and smirks.

"Fun" she states and he frowns at her.

"What?"

"Oh come on, your old not dead" she teases. "What do you do for fun?" she asks.

"I don't....." he looks to Steve and Natasha. "I don't do anything" he answers. "I mean....I work out...I check the perimeter....I eat.....I sleep, sometimes......I talk to Steve and Natasha....."

"Is any of that fun?" Bucky looks to her as she dries her hands. She raises an eyebrow.

"No" she smirks.

"Then that is next....we find something you enjoy doing....it could be reading, watching tv, going to the movies, bowling...paintballing.....riding a bike.....and whenever you get worked up, stressed, angry, annoyed.....you go and do your something fun....to relieve the tension" he nods.

"What do you do?" he asks, she smirks.

"I watch vampire tv shows" he stares at her as she turns back to the sink.

"So vampires is what does it for you?" he teases, she smirks at him.

"You have no idea" she whispers handing him a dish cloth. "You can dry"

..........................................

 

 


	8. Chapter 6: Lycan

Natasha pulls on her jacket as Steve and Bucky do at the door. She moves to Selene who looks over the Subject One file on the counter.

"You didn't give them the big file..." Natasha tells her.

"They're not ready" she answers looking up from the file. "This skims over everything......just enough......" she looks to Bucky. "He needs to read it...all of it" She pushes the file to Natasha. "Skimming over the first page is not enough....he needs to know that he can trust me and that he knows he can't hurt me" Natasha nods and grabs the file. 

"We never really talked about your time with Hydra...."

"There is not much to talk about, I was frozen for the beginning and after that they found a way to control me"

"Selene....given what you are...how the hell did that happen?" Selene shrugs.

"Good invention on their part...." Selene leans on the counter. "A collar...." she touches her neck. "with these little capsules around the inside....if I tried to escape....a capsule would explode.....filled with a special irradiated fluid that emits ultraviolet light" Selene looks to Natasha. "Daylight... harnessed as a weapon"

"Selene...." Natasha reaches over and takes her hand. "I don't remember you ever wearing a collar"

"They took the collar off once I became complacent....I was just waiting till I saw opportunity to escape"

"Ready to go?" Steve asks Natasha who smiles at Selene.

"Yeah" Natasha answers moving towards him, Steve wraps an arm around her waist as they leave, Bucky rubs the back of his neck as Selene approaches, she grabs a pen and takes his human hand.

"Think about what you would like to try" she tells him writing on his arm. "For fun....." she pulls the pen back. "That's my cell phone number and the apartment number.....you can call whenever you want....even if you just need to vent to someone" she teases, he smiles at her.

"Thank you" he looks to the numbers on his arm.

"And read the whole file.....Natasha's got it" he nods.

"Sure.....and thanks, for lunch" she shrugs and smirks back.

"You might not be thanking me tomorrow if it makes you ill" Bucky laughs a little.

"Well.....I guess I'll see you around" he tells her backing towards the door.

"See you around, Barnes" she tells him as he leaves, he smiles back at her as he walks down the corridor to the elevator. Selene closes the door and sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Suit up" David states behind. "We've got a lycan sighting to investigate......"

"The sun doesn't set for another hour...."

"I know how long it takes for you to get into your suit" he teases walking to her living room and dropping onto her couch.

.....................................

Bucky sits on his bed with Selene's file open in front of him, the pages scattered about as he reads through the reports and experiments. They butchered her and she just stitched herself back together again. Guess that kind of explains why she looks so young. He lifts up one of the photos of her, a thick collar around her neck, attached to a lead, which was then attached to four Hydra agents, four huge Hydra agents. But her eyes.....they still shine through defiant even in a black and white photo.

.....................................

Selene and David move down the stairs into the underground station, why do Lycan's always hide out in underground stations? Selene looks to David who nods and veers left whilst she moves right. Selene walks at human pace, blending in with the crowds, difficult given her outfit and the fact that she stands out naturally, her pale skin and dark hair, even the way the light catches her eyes. Selene strides forward, her steps calculated, her senses alert. Modern lycans no longer need a moon to shift, evolution it seems works even in the creatures of the underworld. It also makes them harder to spot, no longer rabid beasts.

..........................................

Bucky tries to sleep, awake and then asleep, awake and then asleep. He's being haunted by these ice blue eyes that peer down on him, always peering down at him. Everything else, every other detail is missing, fuzy, distorted. Bucky sighs and sits up running his fingers through his hair. His eyes flicker to the file on the desk, he'd put away hours ago now. There is only so many times he can read and reread all the information there, he's also sure there are pages missing, dates that don't add up, jumps in location, different handlers, but she gave over the file to show that they are alike, that she can relate to what he is going through, that he is just a few steps behind her, that he can trust her. He looks to his cell phone on the side and the note he scrawled her number down from his arm. He could call her. She did say he could. He reaches over and grabs both the phone and the note and dials.

........................................

Selene is leaning against a tiled pillar mid-platform when her phone rings, she digs into the inside pocket of her coat and answers it.

"This is Selene" A masculine chuckle reaches her ears.

"Do you answer the phone that way all the time?" She smiles subconsciously, Bucky.

"Just my cell phone" she answers. "What can I do for you?" her eyes flicker around, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling away.

"I just....I couldn't sleep.....and well you said I could call......unless you are busy?"

"No, I'm not busy....just working" Bucky scoffs.

"Yeah, not busy" he teases, she chuckles a little.

"It's just.....observation" she tells him.

"You never said what you do now?"

"I work for a private contractor in security......my department is....investigation and retrieval" her eyes catch a figure ahead of her staring off to the left, right at David. "Shit" she curses.

"Selene?"

"I think my partner just got made.......two seconds" she tells him as she lifts her hand to her other ear and presses her coms. "David......to your right...."

"Shit" he curses back. "Selene...." the figure starts towards David.

"Damn it" she pulls the phone back to her ear. "Can I call you back?" she asks Bucky as she follows the figure.

"Yeah, yeah, sure...."

"Thanks" she hangs up and slides the phone away before she runs, the figure pulls a gun and points it towards David, she lost her last partner to a well placed UV bullet and she is not going through that again, and not David. Selene grabs her guns from her thighs and vaults over a bench before shooting at the figure. David spins around a pillar and covers himself from the fire.

..............................................

Natasha, Fury and Clint Barton lean over the body of the dead man in the subway. Natasha purses her lips and pokes at one of the bullet wounds.

"Liquid silver" Fury mumbles.

"Death Dealers strike again" Clint states strapping his bow to his back.

"I don't know whether to thank them or to arrest them" Fury states. "Every dead body is that of a human man with canine strands in his DNA.....as far as Banner can tell...in theory it would make these men......."

"Werewolves?" Clint teases raising an eyebrow. "There's been no evidence....."

"We know the Death Dealers are vampires" Fury points out. "We've worked with them before.....why can't werewolves be real as well?" he asks Clint who shrugs.

"Their numbers are increasing" Natasha states standing, the two men joining her. "This is the fifth Death Dealer kill in a week......I thought Lycan numbers were minimal"

"So did I" Fury states. "You still have that contact?" he asks Natasha who nods. "Good...I want to meet her"

"Of course, Sir" he nods.

"And as usual, get the body back to Banner" he starts to walk away, noticing the CCTV above them. "Romanoff?"

"Yes?" she turns to him.

"I want that footage" he points to the camera, she nods.

"Yes, Sir" he turns and walks away again.

 

 


	9. Chapter 7: Scrambled Eggs

"Stop squirming" Selene pushes David back against her couch and pulls a bullet from his shoulder.

"Ow" he whines with a smirk, she rolls her eyes and sets it in a bowl of water at the side.

"You're such a baby" she grumbles. David smirks at her.

"Kiss it better" he puckers his lips at her, she shoves her thumb into his bullet wound. "OW!" she pulls back, the wound stitching together. Selene climbs from his lap and grabs the bowl moving away from him. "Selene...."

"I know, David...." she sets the bowl into the sink and grips the counter as she sighs. "The numbers in the last few weeks.....something is happening..."

"Death Dealer numbers have dwindled in the past hundred years......there is only a handful of us left.....if they are massing..." Selene nods and sighs as her phone rings. David groans reaching over for it.

"Selene's apartment"

"David, it's Nat...is she there?"

"Yeah, sure..." David holds up the phone as Selene moves to him, she takes the phone from him and presses it to her ear.

"Malen'kiy pauk"

"Fury wants to talk to meet.....we found the Lycan body in the subway...." Selene purses her lips. "You're getting sloppy in your old age" Selene snorts a look.

"There was no time....."

"Come to the facility tonight..."

"This is business, little spider.....David and Kahn will be coming with me"

"Very well" Natasha states. "I'll make sure security knows"

"See you then" Selene hangs up and purses her lips looking back at David.

"You know Barnes is gonna find out"

"Yes....I am aware.....but maybe they could be the help we are looking for....against the Lycans..." David raises an eyebrow. "They can do what we do....in the daylight" David smirks at her.

..........................................................

Bucky sits eating breakfast, bacon and lots of scrambled eggs, he can't believe how much he missed scrambled eggs with Hydra. Steve and Sam sit across from him, Steve with his bowl of porridge and Sam with his coffee.

"Easy, Buck, you'll choke yourself"

"Don't care" Bucky mumbles with a mouthful of eggs. Sam smirks.

"Imagine the headlines....Winter Soldier, 90 year old assassin, kicks it.....chokes on scrambled eggs" Sam teases, Bucky flicks a forkful of eggs at him. "Dude!" Bucky smirks shoving another mouthful in.

"You talked to Selene today?" Steve asks looking at Bucky, he shrugs back.

"She text....Idon'tknowhowtoreply" he mumbles, quickly. Sam smirks, Bucky shoots him a warning look back. Steve smirks around his own coffee mug. Despite Hydra...Bucky it turns out is terrible with technology, he can call on a cell phone, turn on the tv and hack but that is about it, texting, internet searches, video games.......no chance.

"Give it here" Sam states holding out his hand, Bucky sighs and hand his cell phone over, Sam shakes his head amused. "Okay, so she asked if you've thought on fun yet"

"I guess.....sex doesn't count, right?" Steve blushes and coughs up coffee.

"No" Sam states. "I think she meant more....reading, going to the pictures, jogging, yoga.....cooking"

"I like field stripping my rifle"

"Nothing to do with weapons" Sam adds. Bucky frowns. "What does she do?"

"She watches tv shows about vampires"

"Do you not fancy something like that?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, vampires weren't really that popular before...."

"Yeah, well they are everywhere now" Clint mumbles sitting next to Bucky, who turns and looks to him confused. No one else usually wants to be around him. "What are we talking about?"

"Things Bucky can do for fun...."

"Sex" Clint offers, Bucky smirks a little.

"That doesn't count" Sam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"It does if you have the right partner....."

"This is about blowing off steam"

"I repeat....Sex" Clint tells them. "Just pay some one to indulge in you freaky kinks"

"Whose says they're freaky?" Bucky asks with a glare.

"And you're talking about prostitution" Steve states. "That's illegal" Clint stares at Steve before looking to Bucky.

"Then just find a nice girl......well a bad girl and you know...."

"Shall I text that to Selene?" Sam teases.

"No!" Bucky shouts. "I don't want her to think of me as some sort of sex fiend" Sam and Clint laugh. Clint turns to him.

"So......this Selene....you like her?" he asks, Bucky shrugs.

"Maybe....I guess so.....I mean...she's pretty hot.....and.....she understands" Clint raises an eyebrow at Bucky. "She's former Hydra.....Nat's friend"

"Huh....." Clint shrugs and steals Sam's coffee. "Thanks for this" he jumps up and walks away.

"So what am I texting Selene?" Sam asks.

...............................

Khan pulls on his leather coat as Selene straps a gun to her side, David raises an eyebrow.

"Are the guns necessary?"

"Just in case" she mumbles grabbing her own leather coat. "I trust Natal'ya......but Fury? That's why I am bringing the two of you with me" Khan straps a weapon to his thigh. "You are two of my most trusted friends"

"It's nice you think so highly of us, Selene" Khan tells her with a smirk. "It's only been five hundred years"

"I have trust issues" she mumbles with a glare. "Thank Hydra" they both grumble in agreement. "Oh" Selene moves to her dvd unit. "Bucky said he wants to try vampire tv shows" she grabs a few from the shelf. "I figured whilst we are at the facility" David smirks.

"Getting soft on the human?" he teases as she passes him. Selene rolls her eyes and nudges him.

"It's just nice....someone else got free of that organisation" Selene states moving to the door. "Lets go"

 


	10. Chapter 8: History and the whole truth

Selene flanked by Kahn and David walk through the Avenger facility, the guards are twitchy, they've clearly heard the stories, the legends surrounding the Death Dealers. They are.....were a formidable army, once upon a time. Natasha stands at the end of the hall, arms folded over her chest, she's in Black Widow mode, and Selene is in her Vampire Elder, head of the death dealers mode. This is business. There is no pleasure in this.

"Selene..."

"Agent Romanoff" she greets back. "You remember David and Kahn" Natasha nods to them.

"Of course....Fury and the rest of the team are waiting" Selene nods and the three vampires follow Natasha into the room beside her, David and Kahn share a look behind her, Selene rolls her eyes as they step into the room. Fury stands in front of the others, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Sam, Steve and Bucky and behind them the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro stand with Dr. Banner. Bucky glances to Steve, confused as to why Selene was there, Steve himself looks to Natasha who doesn't meet his eyes.

"Who am I meeting?" Fury asks, looking over the three of them, Natasha looks to Selene who raises an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Selene is my contact...." She tells Fury.

"That would be me" Selene states with a smirk. "This David" she motions to said vampire. "And Kahn...." she motions to him. "And this refers to the dead body you found filled with liquid silver bullets" Fury nods, Selene watches his hand, it twitches, he wants to hold his gun for comfort. "Director Fury......are you afraid?" she asks with a smirk.

"There is no one in this room that could put you down....." Selene smirks. "I would be a fool to not be afraid"

"Then it is good we come as friends.....and not enemies" she tells him. "You want to know why the body count is up......and I wish we could tell you why.........their numbers in the last few years have increased significantly. And we do what we can but we are so few in numbers now....."

"I thought there was three huge covens..." Natasha states.

"Not all are trained as we are.....Death Dealers have a very specific skill set" Kahn explains.

"Death dealers?" Steve asks. Selene looks to David and Kahn who nod, Selene folds her arms over her chest.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" she states looking to Fury who nods. "It began in the 5th century......Marcus Corvinus was the first of us, and it was he who spread the virus to others, creating our entire species. Marcus's twin brother, William, was a raging monster beyond control...and he created another species......This virus grants us immortality, superhuman physical abilities, enhanced resilience and healing, but causes a weakness to ultraviolet radiation........and a thirst for blood"

"You're vampires" Wanda points out, Selene looks to her and smirks.

"Yes" she states.

"Bullshit" Clint states. "There is no such thing...it's fiction" Selene pulls her gun from her thigh, the entire room stiffens, she turns and shoots Kahn in the head. The Avengers all watch him hit the floor before groaning as the bullet extracts itself and he sits up glaring at Selene.

"Was that necessary? Why don't we shoot you in the head next time?"

"My apologies, Kahn, but it seemed the quickest way" she turns back to the Avengers, to Clint. "I could bite you...it would infect you of course but....it would prove my point......"

"And the body?" Dr. Banner asks, Selene looks to him.

"The other species.......Lycans......Werewolves.....that body was that of a lycan"

"And the silver bullets, they work?" Banner asks again.

"For the most part..." Kahn answers. "We evolved them when the Lycans did....they harnessed ultraviolet radiation into a bullet, we liquefied silver....."

"Why do you fight?" Pietro asks. "Why do you kill them?"

"Sit" Selene states. "It is a very long story" she moves and drops herself into an armchair, the others all look to Steve and then Fury, Fury shrugs and sits first, Bucky glances to Selene, he's hiding his emotions, he wants to be angry she never told him, that she never said that this is what she is, but he can understand why she didn't, he wouldn't have believed her. He sits next to Steve and Sam as the others all find space. "It starts one day when a rabid wolf first attacked Marcus Corvinus, who was unable to defend himself due to his panicking horse. William jumped in front of it and was able to kill the wolf with his sword, but not before it bit his wrist through his chain mail in its death throes. Marcus took his twin to a nearby inn to have his wounds seen to, but as the night wore on, William became seriously ill, developing a high fever, and convulsions racked his body: The Corvinus Strain present in William's body reacted in an immune response with the Rabies virus and the wolf's DNA deposited by the wolf's bite, causing it to mutate, changing William's entire physical composition: William began to sprout hair all over his body, and his face changed to reveal a more wolf-like appearance. Before the night was through, William had become the first Werewolf"

"After being bitten by a rabid bat" David starts. "Marcus transformed into the first Vampire, but even then, he still could not stop William's killing spree"

"Desperate to control his twin, Marcus sought out a dying warlord, Viktor, and offered to make him Immortal in exchange for Viktor's help in finding and capturing William, Viktor accepted the offer, who then proceeded to infect his personal army, making them into the first Death Dealers, Vampire warriors trained to kill Werewolves" Selene tells them. "This began the Vampire-Werewolf war"

"A third prominent figure, Amelia, my mother" David starts. "Was made a Vampire, to help with the capture of William. Together, the Vampires scoured the countryside, searching for any sign of William, and destroying any of his kind that could be found. Marcus brokered a deal with Viktor and Amelia, the terms of which stipulated that when William was found and subdued, he would not be killed or harmed in any way"

"For 600 years, William evaded capture, and the Werewolf hordes continued to grow, as the Vampires' movements were restricted to the night.....The war ended in 1202 when Vampire Death Dealers were able to track William, to a sleepy village. By the time the Vampires arrive on the scene, William has killed all of the villagers. The Death Dealers immediately begin burning the bodies of the deceased humans, while the Vampire Elders watch over them. Before they can burn many of the bodies, the deceased humans begin to turn to Werewolves. Within minutes, the Vampires are overwhelmed by the sheer number of newly turned Werewolves, and several Death Dealers are killed....." the Avengers stare at the three vampires. "After the end of the Vampire-Werewolf War and the capture of William, the Lycan species evolved, beginning with Lucian. The Lycans were kept as slaves by the Vampires, favoured over the Werewolves due to them being more intelligent and more docile. Under the Vampires, Lycans suffered captivity and poor treatment, and dreamed of freeing themselves. The Vampre-Lycan war officially began in the early 15th century, when Lucian rebelled against Viktor, after being forced to watch the brutal execution of his pregnant lover, Viktor's own daughter, Sonja. Lucian vowed undying revenge on Viktor for the loss of Sonja and their unborn child. Lucian lead his brethren – whom Sonja had previously helped to escape – and a pack of surviving Werewolves to storm Castle Corvinus and destroyed almost the entire Budapest Coven, freeing the remaining slaves. Viktor swore revenge against Lucian and the Lycans for their defiance.....and that war has been raging since....."

"What about you, Selene?" she looks to Steve. "What is your story?"

"I was born to a Hungarian family sometime in the year 1383. My father was a well-known architect who helped design a fortress for Viktor. The fortress was a dungeon used for the imprisonment of William. As a child, I had roamed the halls of the dungeon alongside my sister. To keep the location of William's prison secret, Viktor killed my entire family. However when he came to kill me, he could not...."

"She reminded him of Sonja..." Kahn adds. "His daughter....so instead Viktor turned her into a Vampire"

"Vampires can get pregnant?" Pietro asks, Wanda smacks him.

"That is all you got from that..."

"None of the lore says that" he defends. "I was curious" Selene smiles.

"It is possible, yes...." David states with a smile. "I was born a vampire....unlike Selene who was bitten"

"And why are numbers rising now?" Fury asks. Selene purses her lips.

"We don't know...." she answers. "We no longer have the numbers we used to....and investigating is difficult with our...issues.....Though Lycans are fewer in number......the war itself has become more perilous. For the moon no longer holds her sway, older, more powerful Lycans are now able to change at will.......while we are still trapped by the daylight" Fury smirks at her.

"You want our help" he points out.

"It would be mutually beneficial...." Selene states. "Two of the three coven leaders are sat before you....as is the leader of the Death Dealers....use this opportunity to garner support across the world...."

"Two of the three coven leaders?" Fury raises an eyebrow.

"I am the leader of the New World Coven....." Selene states, "And head of the Death Dealers.....and David is the leader of the European Coven....Lena, she leads the Nordic Coven...and is currently setting up another further East" Selene stands. "Need I remind you that Hydra is aware of my existence.....and the existence of both side of this war...."

"She's right" Steve states. "This is benefical....an alliance of sorts.......better ours than Hydra's"

 


	11. Chapter 9: Vampire Diaries

Bucky settles in the gym whilst Steve, Selene, David and Fury talk of an alliance, Kahn and Natasha talk about weapon evolution.

"You were quiet" Bucky jumps and raises his gun shooting Selene, she looks down at her chest as Bucky's eyes widen. "Ow" she states.

"Oh my God, Selene" he drops his gun and moves to her, the bullet pushing itself out of her chest. "I'm so sorry"

"No, this was my fault....I snuck up on you, which I really shouldn't have done...." Bucky looks up from her chest wound, now healed.

"I still shouldn't have shot you..."

"Better it was me and no one else...right?" Bucky shoots her a look.

"Better no one..." he touches her corset, where a hole now sits. "Did he really kill your whole family? That Viktor guy?" he asks quietly.

"Yes...." she answers.

"I'm sorry..."

"It was a very very long time ago...." he nods.

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was, they were still your family.....and what he did..." Bucky clenches his metal fist, metal plates whirling. "And....you're a vampire?" she nods. "You don't have fangs" he points out, she smirks.

"They're not out..." she cocks her head. "Would you like to see them?" she asks, he nods. Selene's fangs lower and her eyes turn bright blue, Bucky stares at her.

"You're eyes....." he reaches up and touches her face. "I've seen them before...."

"Bucky...."

"Haven't I?" she pulls away and changes her eyes back to brown.

"Yes....." she answers moving to walk around the gym, Bucky watches her. "I found you after your fall....." she tells him. "Smelt all the blood...."

"Did you give me to them?" he asks through clenches teeth. "To the KGB?"

"No" she shakes her head. "Do you remember the year I told you Hydra got their hands on me?"

"1945.....it was because of me you got caught" she shrugs.

"Not really.....I mean....." she sighs. "I dragged you off to this cave......tried to save your arm" she waves towards his metal one. "That's when they found us.....the sun was about to rise.....I couldn't run...but I fought....Oh did I fight...." he smiles a little. "It just wasn't enough....I'm sorry...I failed you"

"No...no, you didn't....you tried...that matters to me..." he moves towards her, she glances to him as he reaches her side. "You tried to save me..." she nods. "You tried..." she smiles a little.

"I'll...urm let you get back to the bag..." she motions to the punch bag as she moves away from him. "I also left some dvd's for you..." she glances over her shoulder at him and smirks. "Call if you have questions....."

"You could stay......watch them with me" he offers following her with his eyes.

"I could.....but I've got to talk to my coven about this alliance....before the sun rises...." Bucky looks to his watch and then looks up, Selene is gone.

"Night then..." he mumbles and turns back to his punch bag.

.........................................

"Okay, so....the vampires in vampire diaries can walk in the sun....but only with a special piece of jewellery?" Bucky asks Selene down the phone as he watches said show on the tv. She chuckles.

"Yes...."

"Don't that work for you?" he asks grabbing the beer from the side. Sam and Steve had intended on staying up but once Bucky said he wanted to watch vampires they disappeared to bed, so he's watching them alone.

"Sadly...no" she tells him. Bucky drinks from his bottle before setting it aside. "If only" Bucky looks back to the tv.

"Alright......well what about the....vervain plant shit?" she chuckles again.

"Yeah....no that's not a thing...." Bucky frowns.

"Crucifixes?" Bucky asks.

"Decorative" Selene tells him, smirking.

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable"

"Mirrors?"

"Myth......stop quoting Vampire Diaries...." she teases. Bucky laughs.

"Hey, you quoted back" he teases. "You know this would be easier if you were here watching it with me"

"Maybe I am" Bucky snaps his head up, Selene stands in his doorway, she smirks and and hangs up.

"Hey" He greets hanging up himself. "I thought you were talking to your...coven"

"I figured David could do it.....whilst we binge watch tv" Bucky smirks at her and sits up on his bed, Selene closes the door behind her and sits beside him. "Which episode you on?" he smiles at her.

"History repeating" he tells her.

"Alright, keep going" he smirks and grabs the remote.

"You want something to eat....drink?" Selene smirks at him, her eyes turning blue and her fangs descending. "Ah jeez that is not what I meant!" he teases pushing her, trying to anyway. She laughs.

"You have to be more mindful around a vampire, Bucky" her fangs retreat and her eyes turn brown again.

"I'll keep that in mind" he nudges her, she smiles warmly at him as he looks back to the tv.

"You're doing well" she tells him, Bucky smiles looking down.

"You're helping..."

"That's what I was called for" she tells him back.

"No" Bucky shakes his head. "It's more than just....helping....just being around you"

"I am sure that's more you having Steve around...." Bucky shrugs

"Maybe, maybe not" he tells her, they both look to the tv, Bucky knows it's her....she is helping, just being around her is helping him, her presence alone makes him lighter, he feels more like the old him, the him before Hydra. He rests his hand at his side, pressing against hers, she's warm, considering she is suppose to be dead, soft, so very soft. Bucky wants to touch her more, he brushes his fingers against hers, she brushes hers back and smiles.

........................

Selene groans and stretches before turning over only to be met with blue eyes. She smiles a little before it falters, it may be Bucky's body but right now....it is the Winter Soldier staring back at her.

 

 


	12. Chapter 10: The Monster

****Selene snatches at the Winter Soldier's wrist as he thrusts a punch towards her, she dodges the next one and rolls backwards off of the bed, he lunges for her and she flashes behind him.

"Bucky"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

"Yeah...." she mumbles and runs to the door, she needs to get out of the tight enclosed space, he follows, launching himself at her, and into the door, which shatters and falls with the force, Bucky lands on top of Selene on the door and punches down, she turns her head out of the way and his metal fist hits the door.

"Selene!" she looks up.

"Steve" she shouts. "Evac the floor...."

"What?"

"Just do it" she dodges another fist. "I can take the hits...." she looks to Steve. "Just....evac those that can't" Steve looks from her to Bucky then back before running off. Selene wraps her legs around Bucky's waist and spins them both over, she grabs his wrists and pins them to the broken door beneath them. "Alright......" he glares up at her, struggling against her hold, but she's a vampire and plenty strong, she presses a knee to his chest. "This is what we are going to do.....you want to fight....fine, we can fight.....or.....you take a few deep breaths and calm down and we can talk....." he gets a hand free and punches her, Selene slumps backwards and touches her jaw, feeling it break back into place, she tests it before glaring at the soldier. "You broke my jaw......" she stands as he does. "Fight it is then" she rolls her shoulder as his arm whirls and launches at her, she slaps it away from her and spins out of the way, she wraps an arm around his neck and pulls his back to her chest. "You need to clear your mind" she whispers to him. "Clear it of everything........" he growls at her. "I'm not going to let go until you do so....." he struggles against her hold, only to find himself pretty stuck. He stops and slumps. "That's it....clear your mind..." she coos in his ear. "Stop fighting....just stop.......that's it....." he slumps against her a little. She doesn't give up her hold on him, it could be a trick. "Bucky?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah.....guessing by the Kung Fu grip you've got going on that I had an episode....." he glances over his shoulder at her. "Di....Did I hurt anyone?" he whispers, she shakes her head.

"No....I kept you contained....." Bucky hangs his head.

"I thought I was past them..." she lets him go and Bucky turns to sit across from her.

"It won't ever go away, Bucky" she tells him, he looks to her. "It will always be there, you could go...months....years between episodes....but for the rest of your life they will stay with you" she tells him softly. "Thinking they will go away.......Bucky, that won't work...."

"Do you.....do you ever....?"

"I was never...programmed the way you were....but I have moments...moments when it hits me....the things I've done....the people I've hurt....even the Lycans I have killed....yeah it gets to me" she looks to him softly. "I sleep" she tells him. "I dream.....I have nightmares....sometimes I dream of the night my family was slaughtered....sometimes I dream of the things I did whilst under Hydra's thumb......." Bucky looks to her softly, understanding. "And I'm here to tell you that you can run and run and run from those dreams, those memories......but they will haunt you till the end of time....accept it...accept that part of you that is....a monster....and it will get easier......fight it...and it will get worse"

"Is that what you did?" he asks. "Accepted the...monster?"

"I am the monster, Bucky...before Hydra that is what I was....that is what I am..." Bucky looks to her sharply.

"You are not a monster" he tells her. She scoffs.

"You do know that I suck blood to survive....that I have killed more people than you just to survive....to live"

"To _survive_ " he states. "A lion kills an antelope to eat....to survive"

"And I am the lion?" she asks,.

"Yes" he tells her. "You don't kill for.... _ **fun**_ " he sneers.

"Neither do you" she tells him. "Even the Winter Soldier...that was what he was _**told**_ to do....not for fun...." Bucky looks away. "You are _**NOT**_ a monster" she tells him.

"I'll stop thinking that if you do" she smirks at him. Bucky smirks back.


	13. Chapter 11: Aftermath

Selene sits across from Bucky who drinks a glass of warm milk, apparently it helps after his episodes. She leans back in her seat and crosses one leg over the other.

"What do you think triggered it?" she asks, Bucky shrugs wiping his hand across his lips.

"I don't know....normally it's....." he looks to Selene softly. "A memory....it must've been cause we talked about....."

"Then I am sorry" Selene apologises softly.

"No....No" he snatches her hand from the counter and stops her from leaving. "It's not...." he sighs. "I wasn't blaming you.....Selene.....that you tried to help me at all, now and then.....means more to me than you can know.......back then, you had no idea who I was....." she smiles at him. "But you still helped me....Selene...you got caught by Hydra and the Soviet helping a stranger...."

"Hey" she leans forward and brushes his hair back from his face. "I do not regret a single moment in my cursed life.....getting caught lead me to my little spider...." Bucky smirks. "Natal'ya is the closest thing I will ever have to a child of my own.......I cannot regret anything that lead me to her" Bucky smiles warmly at her.

"Is that why she calls you Babushka?" Selene shrugs.

"I guess so....that and I'm an old woman...." Bucky laughs. "So Grandmother is more fitting"

"Well you look good for it" he teases, Selene laughs and leans back.

"Do you feel better?" she asks, Bucky nods.

"Yeah....yeah I do..." they share a look, and both know he means more than just the episode. "God, Steve is going to be so smug" Bucky whispers. Selene smirks. Bucky looks to her and smirks. "You want to grab something to eat?" she smirks and lowers her fangs.

"Seriously....think before you ask me that....." Bucky laughs and jumps up.

"Well I'm hungry...so you can watch me eat" he grabs her hand and pulls her up out of her seat before they head out of the room.

.............................................

Bucky lays back on his bed and smiles at the ceiling. Dinner, well him eating whilst Selene watched (A little creepy actually), was nice, they laughed, and talked......he smiles a little more and turns on his side, Selene sleeps beside him, again. She groans a little before crying out, Bucky goes wide eyed before noting the small, tiny sliver of sunlight touching her arm.

"Crap...." he throws a blanket over her. "Selene...I'm so sorry, I thought I got it all...." he jumps up and moves to the window.

"It's fine" she tells him back. "It's just a......major burn..." Bucky huffs a nervous laugh as he covers the window some more.

"I'm so sorry...."

"Bucky, it's fine....." she peeks out of the blanket as he moves back towards her, he grabs her wrist and pulls it closer to touch where the burn is already healing. "See" she tells him.

"I should have checked better...." she touches his cheek and smiles.

"Bucky......" he looks to her and blushes a little. She smiles a little more and cups his cheek, Bucky leans into it.

"You know...it's stupid but I thought you'd be cold...."

"Cause I'm technically dead?" she asks, he chuckles and takes her hand from his face to stroke her palm.

"Yeah, I guess....I just......everyone has this....thought when they think of vampires....the old....Dracula movies...." Selene smirks. "And the new stuff that you like to watch.....but you're nothing like any of that stuff....."

"Good...can't have the world knowing my weaknesses" she teases as he climbs over her to lay next to her. Bucky smirks at her.

"Okay, what are your weaknesses? Sunlight, clearly"

"Lycans obviously....decapitation, heart extraction" Bucky smiles as Selene smirks. "UV is the main one..." she touches her neck and closes her eyes.

"Hey, It's okay" he takes her hand. "I won't let anyone put that collar back on you" he whispers, she opens her eyes and stares at him. "I promise" she smiles a little and sets her forehead to his chest.

"Thank you....no one's ever...." she smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

"It's the least I can do...after almost setting you on fire" she smirks and chuckles, he strokes her hair a little. "Does it hurt?"

"You ever shoved your hand on a hot stove?" Bucky cringes a little.

"Ouch...."

"Yeah" he brushes her hair back over her shoulder and strokes her arm down to where she'd been burnt, almost completely healed now. She pulls back to watch his fingers stroke her arm.

"Selene....." he whispers, she pulls away and stands. He looks up at her and frowns. "Selene?"

"I...urm....I should...."

"It's the middle of the day" he tells her, she hangs her head. He sighs and stands himself. "I'll go...." he mumbles as she looks to him softly.

"Bucky...."

"No, it's fine...I get it" he snaps.

"No, you don't" she snaps back. "632 years I have lived on this planet....632 years....." he looks to her. "I have watched people I come to care for....grow...age.....die.....and I will not do it anymore...." she looks away.

"So what? You refuse to feel anything at all.....what about Natasha?"

"I know..." she whispers. "And I know how much it is going to hurt to watch......to....." Bucky moves to her and hugs her, Selene presses her head to his chest as she cries.

"I'm sorry for snapping" he tells her. "I never thought.....I'm so sorry" she clutches to his shirt. "Come back to bed....get some sleep.....we can forget.....let's just forget that this..." she nods against his chest as he rubs her back.


	14. Chapter 12: Lycan Base

Selene leaves Bucky's bed and the facility the second the sun sets, and heads towards the Coven mansion, her car skidding into the driveway before she opens the door and climbs out. David leans in the doorway and gives her a nod, she passes him, he turns and walks with her.

"I spoke to the other covens and they are sending Fury what they have on Lycan movements...." David looks to Selene. "You okay?"

"Yeah" She answers.

"This about the human.....Barnes?"

"No..." she answers quickly. "No, it's not...lets just....get done what needs to be done.....deal with this...pest problem" they walk through the coven halls and towards the lower levels where the Death Dealer headquarters sits. Kahn looks up from his counter and nods to them both. "Any word on who is supplying the Lycan's?" she asks.

"Not yet" Kahn answers. "I got people out looking" she nods and sighs leaning on the counter across from him.

"The sooner we can cut of their weapon supply...."

"I know" Kahn tells her. "I'm working on it" Selene sighs and brushes her hand through her hair.

"Alright" David squeezes her shoulder and she leans up. "I'm going to make some calls" Selene turns and leaves, Kahn and David share a look.

.....................................

Bucky is bored...it's the middle of the day and he is bored. So very bored.

"Why don't you have a nap?" Steve offers noting how tired Bucky looks. "Or help Nat and Barton go through the data David and the other Covens sent over?"

"I won't understand the data....." Steve smirks.

"Selene will be back tonight...." Bucky shoots him a look.

"I don't care" he mumbles. Steve smirks wider.

"Sure...." Bucky smiles a little and looks out the window to the sun and then to the clock, before he glares at it. Steve smirks as he stands and leaves the room. Natasha appears at the end of the hall and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hey" she greets, Steve smiles and kisses her.

"Hey" he greets back. "Selene seems to be a good influence on Buck...he showered this morning, shaved, even said good morning to Wanda...and ** _he_** said it first..." Natasha smiles up at him.

"I told you.....I told you she could help" Steve touches her cheek.

"I can see why you are so fond of her.....despite the.....crazy vampire stuff" Natasha smirks and kisses him.

..........................................

Selene marches into the facility and straight to where Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bucky are gathered.

"Listen up" she snaps and they look to her. "You want to know about what is really out there? How to fight it?" they nod. "Then gear up...or suit up....or whatever it is you guys do.....we got a lycan hotspot but we need to go now before they catch wind of us coming...." the four of them jump up and hurry out the room. Selene heads back towards the garage where Kahn and David lean against their van.

"Well?"

"They're.....gearing up" she looks to them and frowns. "Is that what they say?"

"I'd go more...Suit up...with their superhero suits" David states, Kahn nods. Bucky slips on his rifle as he approaches, David offering his hand, Bucky taking it. "Nice to see you again, Sergeant Barnes"

"And you, David" Bucky nods to Kahn. "Kahn"

"Barnes..." Selene leans back into the van and throws a rifle clip towards Bucky who catches it. He pops a bullet from it, silver. Kahn hands one over the Steve and Natasha as they join them, David drags a crate from the van and motions Barton to it. Clint raises an eyebrow setting his bow onto his back before opening the crate, he chuckles.

"You just had these laying around?" he holds up an arrow.

"You are forgetting how old we are....." Selene teases. "The Death Dealers have evolved as the weapons have....once upon a time we were armed with nothing more than swords and crossbows...." Selene holds up her gun. "Thankfully todays weapons are more effective..."

"Where about is this....base? Den? Nest?" Steve asks them.

"Get in the van, we'll talk on the way" David tells them, Selene motions for the crate of arrows, Clint hands them over and she throws them into the van before climbing in herself, Bucky follows after her as David and Kahn climb in the front. Natasha follows Bucky and Selene whilst Clint and Steve share a look, the archer shrugs an follows them, Steve sighs and does the same.

...............................

Bucky watches Selene check her weapons, the training in her, he moves to sit beside her.

"About...this morning"

"It's forgotten" she tells him checking her gun again. Bucky takes it from her and takes her hand.

"I really am sorry, if I upset you"

"No" she looks to him. "Bucky...it's fine" she tells him. "Our lives aren't simple, why should our emotions be any different? Plus you had just accidentally tried to bbq me" Bucky chuckles.

"Which was a accident I promise" she smiles.

"I know....." she squeezes his hand. "And I'm sorry too....for..for what happened after..." Bucky shakes his head.

"It's not needed.....as long as we are okay, that we are still.....friends"

"We are" Selene nods and smiles at him.

................................

"Do not hesitate" Selene tells them as they approach a small abandoned factory. "They are faster, stronger and more deadly than you are....and the second you hesitate is the second in which you will die" she looks to Steve. "I'm talking to you, Mr. I don't like to kill living things" Bucky smirks as Natasha chuckles. "These beasts are not weak and they will not give you the same courtesy that you may give them....kill or be killed that is what is at play here....don't like it? Get back in the van" she raises an eyebrow at them all, no one moves. "Good" she marches forward and pulls her guns from her side, David and Kahn flanking her. 

..................................

"Holy crap" Clint complains. "But they are fast..."

"Efficient too" Bucky adds as they follow the vampires through the halls. "The Lycan's have barely gotten close to us" Natasha smirks.

"Can you imagine an army of them?" she offers. "Or even just ten"

"Formidable" Steve states. "Just...."

"Bloody?" Bucky offers.

"Yeah" Steve answers. 

"You know we can hear you" David looks back at them, eyes glowing. Steve blushes having been caught out. Bucky chuckles. "We're almost done...there aren't many left"

"How do you know?" Clint asks.

"Heartbeats..." Selene answers. "Excluding yours...."

"Do you think we can get a turned lycan to take back for Banner?" Natasha asks. "He'd be pretty interested"

"Sure" Selene answers shooting one such Lycan that runs towards them. "Grab that one" she steps over the dead beast, Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Clint sharing a look. Bucky sighs and sets his rifle to his back.

"I got it" he grabs the wolf's ankle and drags it along with them as they keep moving forward.

...........................................

"Thank you for that" Steve tells Selene.

"You are thanking me for taking you hunting werewolves?" she asks cocking her head.

"No, for showing us how easy we have it, for showing us what it's really like in the shadows, for....educating us on what we could be doing better" Selene smirks.

"You're welcome...." she tells him. "Tell Banner to have fun with that" she nods to the Lycan corpse. "I can't see why he would want to poke the bear...or wolf in this case" Steve laughs and nods.

"Yeah, no, me neither...." Selene looks to her watch.

"Sunrise is in an hour....we should be getting back" she tells the others, Natasha hugs Selene as Kahn and David load the van. Clint waves to Selene who waves back, Steve and Natasha leave together, Clint following behind them. Bucky smiles at Selene who smiles back, he reaches for her first, taking her arm and pulling her closer.

"I had fun" he tells her, she chuckles.

"So did I...." he smiles and strokes his hand down her arm to take her hand.

"Good morning, Selene" she smirks.

"Good morning, Bucky" she steps back and heads towards the van.

"How about dinner tonight?" Selene turns back to him and smirks. "Or...vampire movies....I can eat...you can....whatever you do" Selene smirks.

"Alright...I'll see you once the sun sets" she tells him, Bucky smiles and heads into the facility as Selene climbs into the van.

...........................................

Natasha hammers on Selene's door in, the vampire moving on the other side to open it, she smiles at her little spider who does not return it.

"Little Spider?"

"They have Bucky" Selene's features turn hard, her eyes turn blue and her fang descend, she doesn't need to know who they are.

"How?" she snarls letting the redhead in. Selene moves to her weapons case as Natasha closes the door behind her.

"A routine information mission" Natasha states. "Barnes was to take one computer room, myself another and Rogers was to clear the rest of the facility.......from the coms chatter, Barnes came across resistance....and we lost contact...."

"Where is Steve?" Selene asks opening her case and grabbing her guns.

"Banner had to sedate him...he got pretty worked up..."

"Why aren't you with him? He needs you, Natal'ya"

"Because I came to get you...." Natasha tells her oldest friend. "Because I need you...." Selene looks to the redhead. "I don't know how....to comfort him, Selene....all that training, all of it and I don't know how to do this....it's not in me.."

"Yes, it is" Selene tells her back moving towards her. "You know how to do this...."

"No, I don't" Natasha shakes her head.

"Malen'kiy pauk, did I not comfort you when you failed a task....did I not comfort you when you were bleeding and beaten.....did I not comfort you when you were to graduate??? Did you not learn from me?" Selene asks, Natasha looks to her. "Did I not teach you through my actions how to comfort and love and care?" Natasha looks up at Selene who raises an eyebrow. "Natal'ya, everything they did to you, I tried to counter it.....if you cannot comfort, I fear I didn't do a very good job...now go and comfort your American flag" Natasha gives her a small smile and nods. "And tell him the Death Dealers are looking for Bucky" Selene adds snapping her pistol clip into place. "And that I will slaughter everyone between me and him" Natasha smiles and nods turning to leave.


	15. Chapter 13: Corvinus

Selene sinks her fangs into a Hydra contact, Steve's eyes widen as he watches, Natasha is unfazed by it.

"Where did they take Sergeant Barnes?" Natasha asks the contact who struggles in Selene's grasp.

"I don't know" Selene closes her eyes and searches his memories through his blood, she opens her eyes and snaps his neck.

"Oh my God" Steve looks unbelieving at Natasha.

"He didn't know" Selene states dropping the body.

"How could you tell?" Steve snaps. "You just killed him"

"When I drank his blood....I retained his memories....he had none regarding Bucky...." she moves to Steve. "Look...you want him back...so do I....he is the first person to look at me and not see the monster that I am....for my own sanity I need him around....I would murder the world....to get him back" Steve looks at her, blood stained lips and chin, glowing blue eyes, blurry with tears. "I will find him" she tells him before walking away, Steve looks to Natasha.

"Perhaps Bucky was as good for her as she was for him...." Steve motions to the body.

"This is good?"

"Before...before Bucky was taken...." Steve sighs running a hand through his hair. "Do you know I'd never seen her happy, not truly happy, not until after she'd met Bucky, not seeing someone happy in over thirty years is a very very long time....and I think it'd been so much longer....if it was the other way around, if this was Bucky searching for Selene, would you question his methods?" Steve sighs and looks to where Selene is cleaning her face.

"No, I wouldn't....." he looks to Natasha. "I want him back too"

"I know you do" she takes his hand. "Trust that with Selene we will find him..."

"I do" Steve tells her.

"Where next?" Selene asks looking to them, Natasha squeezes Steve's hand.

"If you can't watch" she motions to the body. "Then let me and Selene handle it"

"No, I need to be a part of this, I need to feel like I am doing something" Natasha nods and the pair head to Selene who raises an eyebrow.

...................................

"Good, you are awake, Sergeant Barnes" Bucky struggles against the bonds on her wrists. His eyes wildly scanning around him, for a sign of where he is or who has taken him. He snaps his head to the side as someone grabs his human arm. "My name is Marius" Bucky glares at him. "We have a mutual friend, you and I.....well....not so much friend to me....Selene, she's become a problem for my species..."

"You're a lycan" Bucky states, Marius smirks.

"I am....and more" he raises a hand and taps his jacket, Bucky glances to him, Bucky sighs and rests his head back.

"You are with Hydra" he states, Marius smirks. "That's just great....."

"I am....and we've been searching for someone with a special trait. A direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus..." Bucky looks to him. "A Hungarian, a warlord...who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century. Just in time to watch a plague ravage his village. He alone survived. Somehow, his body was able to change the disease......mould it to his benefit. He became the first true immortal. And years later, he fathered at least two children......who inherited this same trait. The sons of the Corvinus clan"

"William and Marcus" Marius nods impressed.

"One bitten by bat, one by wolf......one to walk the Ionely road of mortality as a human......Our species do have a common ancestor. A mutation of the original virus...directly linked to his bloodline"

"But they are dead...."

"Yes......they were already a werewolf and already a vampire anyway and......We needed a pure source......untainted. An exact duplicate of the original virus......which we learned......was hidden away in the genetic code of his human descendants......and passed along in its latent form......down through the ages..." Marius smirks. "...all the way to you....James Buchanan Barnes"

"What?"

"For years, we tried to combine their bloodlines. And for years we failed. It was useless. Even at the cellular level, our species seemed destined to destroy each other. That is, until we found you......" Marius grabs a vial from the side and holds it up for Bucky to see. "The Corvinus strain allows for a perfect union...A triple-celled platelet......which holds unspeakable power" Bucky looks wide eyed at him, Marius smirks. "And all it is going to take....is a bite"

"No" Bucky shakes his head tugging on the restraints.

.................................

"The suns about to come up" Selene complains and looks to Natasha and Steve. "I have to..."

"It's okay" Steve tells her. "We'll keep looking......once the sun sets...come find us" she smiles and nods to him.

"We will find him" she tells him, Steve smiles back.

"I know we will" Selene grabs her coat from the back of a chair and pulls it on before leaving, Natasha stands.

"I'll be right back" she tells Steve before following Selene. "Babushka" Selene looks back and stops to allow Natasha to catch up with her. "Tell me" Selene raises an eyebrow at Natasha who smirks. "You feel for Bucky, don't you?"

"No" Selene answers, Natasha chuckles.

"I would murder the world to get him back" Natasha states. "You don't say that for someone you care nothing for....." Selene looks away. "It's okay to want something, Selene....and Bucky's good for you"

"I can't" Selene tells her. "To watch....to watch someone grow old and die.....I can't do that any more....." Natasha looks to her sadly. "I will find him, and I will bring him back.....and then I will leave"

"Babushka" Selene looks away.

"It's for the best" Selene tugs her coat straight. "Good morning, Natal'ya" Selene walks away, Natasha watches her go softly before turning and going back to Steve.


	16. Chapter 14: Getting Warm

Bucky thrashes against his bonds, a fire cursing through his veins, he groans and growls as Marius watches, arms crossed over his chest, a finger on his chin which he taps, counting.

"You can fight it all you want, Barnes.....but it is now part of who you are.....and tonight...." Marius smirks. "Tonight is a full moon.....there will be no escaping it" Marius walks away. "Oh you will learn to love it"

"No, please don't do this...." Bucky yells after him before screaming in pain, an inhuman roar leaving his lips as he strains against his bonds.

.........................

Selene shudders where she stands, her arms wrapped around herself, Steve changes the tire on the car behind her as Natasha watches her oldest friend, such a mortal thing, changing the tires on a car, Selene could go on alone and on foot, but she knows how much this means to the others. Something has changed, she thinks looking up at the moon, full, shining, gleaming, but there is something else on the air.

"Selene?" Steve asks standing. "Ready to go?" she glances around, her eyes glowing blue as she searches the distance, the road empty save them, no cars, no buildings, just emptiness....but still she feels something. She turns and walks back to the car. Natasha raises an eyebrow at the vampire, who had actually been rather quiet since she'd met up with them. Selene had slept at all, kept awake with worry, she should never have gotten involved with these humans and not....she should have not have gotten attached to Bucky. Selene climbs into the back of the car. Natasha looks to Steve who gives her a small smile. "She's pretty attached, right?"

"SHE can hear you" Selene answers, Steve blushes and looks away. Natasha smirks and squeezes his hand.

"Come on" she nods to the car, the pair climbing in. Selene stares out the window, catching movement.

"How far are we from the next lead?" she asks without looking away. Natasha grabs the map from the dashboard. Steve watches Selene in the rear view mirror.

"Selene?" he asks.

"We're being watched" she whispers. Steve goes to look out the window. "Don't" Selene hisses. "It's not anything human...." Steve glances to the rear view mirror.

"Guessing it's not one of yours" Selene shoots him a look.

"No" she answers. "Just...drive...but don't make it look like your running" Steve nods and starts the car. "If they were going to do something...they would have when we were stranded" Natasha nods in agreement. "They're waiting for something" Selene whispers more to herself then to them, her mind working on a reason, lycan's don't normally let the opportunity to kill a vampire go. Steve drives them away.

..............

Bucky's felt pain in his life, he remembers the pain of them sawing at his arm, the pain of them welding the metal onto his shoulder, the pain of losing his memories, but somehow this, the fire cursing through his veins, his bones aching, moving and shifting under his skin, his gums and teeth are aching and his skin itches. He's not stupid, he can guess, he can guess what they've done to him, activated in him, another beast for him to try and control. He growls and screams as more shudders rack his body, something snaps and he throws his head back and actually lets loose a howl.

...............

Selena shudders again and pulls her coat tighter around herself. Natasha looks back to her.

"Are you cold?" she asks concerned.

"No" Selene answers looking out the window. "How far?"

"An hour" Natasha answers.

"If you let me drive...." Selene mumbles.

"We don't want to die" Natasha responds with a small smirk.

"We're more likely to die with grandma America here" Selene nods to Steve. "Driving"

"Hey" Steve whines. "I'm sticking to the speed limits"

"What exactly did you fall for, Spider?" Selene teases, Natasha smirks at the vampire.

"Sometimes I wonder myself" Natasha teases back, Steve shoots her a look. "I'm joking" she squeezes Steve's arm. Selene watches them sadly before looking back out the window. Natasha looks back at her friend before giving Steve a look. Steve takes her hand and squeezes.

....................

"Here" Steve pulls over the car as Natasha instructs him. "All right....the intercepted text came from here...."

"It's a trap" Selene states shooting them both a look.

"What?" Steve asks. "How can you be so sure.....?" he draws off as the car is surrounded by lycans. "It's a trap....Oh God, I'd forgotten how big they are" Selene sweeps her coat aside and pulls her pistols from her thighs.

"Stay in the car" Selene states kicking the door open.

"Selene..." Natasha hisses but the vampire is already gone.

.................

Steve jumps as the driver's side door is ripped from it's frame, Selene grabs his arm and pulls him out.

"We have to be quick" she hisses at him, she's covered in blood, her eyes glowing blue. She shoves a gun at him and holds the other out for Natasha as she joins them. "It's a full moon, so they are going to be faster, stronger....you have to be ready to kill" she tells Steve. "Tonight...they are as far from human as they can get" Steve takes the gun and nods. Natasha takes the other, Selene grabs two daggers from under the back of her coat.

"What is this place?" Steve asks.

"An old Antigen facility" Selene answers. "This is where Hydra used to hold me...." she looks up at Steve.

"Antigen?" Steve frowns. "I've head of them....."

"They are....were a biotech pharmaceutical company employed by world governments to contain and experiment on Vampires and Lycans after they'd been captured" Selene tells him.

"Oh....Sorry" Selene shrugs and spins her blades.

"Lets go" she walks away. Steve and Natasha share a look before following.


	17. Chapter 15: Colder

Selene pulls her blade from the brain of a Lycan and wipes it on her trousers before turning and sniffing, Natasha takes a spare clip from the back of Selene's suit and snaps it into her gun. Steve looks a little green.

"They're....they're..." Selene looks to him.

"Animals?" she asks, he nods.

"I thought they would be like the others..."

"Not during a full moon" she tells him before spinning her dagger. "I did warn you"

"You did..." Steve nods. "Are we any closer?" he asks.

"I don't know" Selene tells him. "All I can smell is wet dog" she grumbles. "Lets just go deeper, if he's here, he's not going to be near the entrance...." Steve nods.

...........................................

Selene sets her foot on the chest of a lycan and shoots it in the head before stepping through a room divider, she pauses and sniffs.

"He was here....." She whispers moving to the medical bed set upright in the centre of the room, she sniffs again. "No...no....no, no, NO!!!" she kicks the side table away from her.

"Selene?" Natasha asks behind her.

"He was here" Selene tells her. "He was here" she touches the medical bed. "He was here...today....they must have known we were coming" Selene sighs and walks past Natasha, Natasha grabs her arm.

"Babushka....."

"I hate you for dragging me into this" Selene tells her, Natasha sighs.

"You could have said no...I didn't force this on you" Natasha follows Selene as she leaves the room and walks down the corridor.

"You knew how I felt about humans....."

"Well...they're not exactly human....."

"No...He's not anymore" Natasha frowns at the back of Selene's head.

"What?" Selene looks to her.

"Bucky is no longer human....." Selene stalks to Natasha. "What I smelt in there.....they changed him....they've done something to him....he's one of them now" Natasha stares a her.

"So....what now?"

"We find him" Selene tells her. "He's going to need you and Steve to get through this" she walks away passing Steve who frowns at Natasha.

"Through what?" he asks, Natasha places her hand on his chest as she reaches him.

"Steve...."

"Through what, Natasha?" he asks again, Natasha looks down and sighs.

"He's....one of them....they've changed him" she tells him, Steve looks away and hugs Natasha.

"What do we do?" he asks her as Selene stands away from them, she looks over a desk of papers, Steve looks to her. "Selene....what do we do?"

"We keep looking" she tells him. "We will find him" she tells him before she walks away.

..................................

Marius paces in front of the cell they've got Bucky locked away in.

"Keep him sedated...if he is to change now it will tear his arm apart" he states to the scientist at his side. Bucky lets out a pained howl. "And get working on some way of working with that....some sort of expansion to match his change in body" Marius looks to him. "Did she fall for it?"

"They've just left" the scientist answers. "You knew she'd find you there?"

"Selene has always been predictable...." Marius crouches to looks at Bucky who glares back at him. "Do we know where the other elders are?"

"David was spotted getting on a plane heading to Paris....we have a team awaiting for him....and Lena...she's proving difficult to track"

"Take down the elders and the rest will follow....." Marius smirks at Bucky. "I'm going to have fun destroying that death dealer....I'll tear her spine from her body....and watch the life drain from her eyes....and it will be glorious......the end of the vampire race.....once and for all....and it all starts with her....well it ends with her" Bucky lunges at the cell bars, Marius laughs and stands before walking away. 

......................................

"Selene?" Steve walks towards her as she pulls on her jacket. "Is there a cure?" he asks, she looks to him. 

"No" she tells him. "There is no cure.......I'm sorry" Steve sighs and sits on the armchair by her.

"What do I do?"

"He'll need you, again...." she touches his shoulder. "Full moons.....he'll be unable to control himself..."

"He'll be like those.....beasts...the ones we saw tonight?" she nods.

"Yes....I'm sorry" Steve nods, Selene crouches and touches his arm. "Steve...he will still be your Bucky.....just wilder.....and sometimes he may bark at the postman" Steve laughs and looks to her. "That was a joke....a very bad werewolf joke" he pats her hand.

"I know...."

"I have some books..." she tells him. "On lycanthropy....you can have them....they may help" he nods.

"Thank you" she stands.

"I'll be back at nightfall....try and get some sleep...."

"It's difficult...during the day...and worrying"

"I know...but you are no good to Bucky if you are burnt out" she tells him walking away. "I'll tell Natasha"

"I'll sleep" Steve tells her, they share a smirk as she leaves, Steve slumping into his seat with a sigh.


	18. Chapter 16: Mate

Bucky kicks at the cell bars lazily, his head hung, hair covering his face, he hates being back at the mercy of Hydra and he now hates the stupid werewolves as well. He kicks at the bars harder, though considering he's sedated it's not much.

"Selene" he whispers to himself, then gasps as his vision shifts. He's looking in a mirror but it's Selene's reflection he sees, as she blinks and steadies herself. She stares in the mirror and then shakes her head, Bucky's vision returning to the cell. "No" he whispers. "Bring her back" he cries out and closes his eyes, bringing his memories of Selene forward, he can escape into them. "I miss you" he whispers.

..........................

Kahn stares at Selene crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've bonded with him" he points out. "Connected on a spiritual level....that's what you saw....you saw what he could see..."

"Bonded with him?" she asks back. Kahn smirks.

"He's your mate"

"Shut your mouth" she snaps. "He's a werewolf...." she tells him pulling on her coat.

"Still your mate....do you know how rare this shared connection is, Selene?" she shoots him another look. "It might help you find him"

"We'll see" she complains grabbing her guns and slotting them into place. "Be careful" she tells Kahn. "I have a bad feeling about all of this" Kahn nods.

"Of course, I'm heading to meet David later so....I'll be out of the country" he sighs. "Will you call if you find him?" She looks to him. "I'm curious" she nods.

.........................

"What are you doing?" Bucky thrashing against his bindings. Marius leans over him and smirks.

"You arm is not longer compatible with your new body" Bucky's eyes widen. "So...we make a few adjustments" Marius touches Bucky's arm. Bucky trues to jerk away.

"You sick freak" Bucky growls. Marius' smirk turns cruel.

"Perhaps" he pats Bucky's shoulder. "This will hurt" he tells him before walking away. Bucky's breathing increases, he's afraid. He closes his eyes.

"Selene" he whispers, his vision swims slightly behind his eyes as his view point changes, she's driving, Steve beside her and Natasha in the back. Steve looks tired.

"Sergeant Barnes" he snaps open his eyes to look at the man looming over him. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Go to hell" he growls. The man looks up.

"Sedate him"

........................

Selene stumbles into a wall and takes a deep breath, Steve catches her elbow.

"Selene!" she looks up at him, her eyes turning blue.

"What's happening?" Natasha asks.

"I.." Selene closes her eyes. "Bucky" she whispers, her vision shifts and she's staring into a medical light, she opens her eyes and looks up at Steve. "We have to hurry" she starts to walk away, Steve looks to Natasha who frowns worried.

"When was the last time you fed?" Natasha asks.

"I will feed when I find him"

"Yes, and every hour between then and now you will get weaker" Natasha points out.

"Well do you see any humans around that you wish to sacrifice?" Selene snaps back.

"What about one of us?" Steve offers.

"I bite you, you turn..." Selene tells him. "You see the problem" Steve nods. Natasha pulls a flask from her jacket and a knife from her boot, she hands the flask to Steve who frowns taking it.

"Hold this" the redhead tells him before she slices open her palm.

"Natay'la" Selene warns, Natasha holds her hand over the flask and clenches her fist, the blood dripping into the flask. She fills it before tying off her hand, Steve holds out the flask to Selene, who looks away.

"Selene" Natasha pushes. "Take it" Selene snatches it from Steve and walks away. Steve turns to Natasha and helps with her hand.

"This is really getting to her" he whispers.

"Yes" Natasha agrees. "If we don't find him....I don't know what she'll do" Natasha looks up at him. "Selene is normally predictable, but taking away something she cares about......" Steve nods and kisses her forehead.

"Come on..." he and Natasha hurry after Selene.

..........................

Bucky wakes as they drag him back to his cell, he glances up at his captures and lets out a pathetic growl, they both smirk down at him before looking forward.

..........................

Selene rubs her fingers into her head as she pulls her vision back, maybe Kahn was right, maybe this will help, she'd seen something, a sign on the wall behind the guards. She leans over the seat and grabs the laptop from behind her, they'd stopped at a diner for Steve and Natasha to eat. Selene's fingers work on the laptop as she searches before she smiles, a little bit of hope. A wicked smirk etches across her lips. She will make them all pay for hurting him.

"I'm coming" she whispers.


	19. Chapter 17: Rescue

Selene sets the laptop in Steve's lap the second he sits in the car, he frowns and looks to her as she starts the car.

"What's this?"

"Bucky's location" she tells him, Steve looks to her sharply from the computer. "It's hard to explain but I just know that's where he is" She looks back at Natasha in the back. "And if we don't go now, we loose the element of surprise...."

"Well....let's go then" Natasha tells her back, Selene peels out of the parking space.

....................

Bucky wakes groggy, a numb tingling in his shoulder at the join, he reaches for it with his flesh hand only to find his movements restricted, he turns his head to glare at the cuffs attaching him to the wall.

"What?" he tugs on the restraint. He turns and listens to approaching footsteps, heavy, quick, frustrated. Bucky sniffs the air and confirms it, they're all nervous.

"How the hell did she find us?" Marius screeches outside of Bucky's cell, he smirks to himself, and then chuckles, Marius moves to the cell and growls, Bucky growls back. "I don't know how you did it....but I know you did" he turns to the nearest man to him. "Sedate him and get him ready for transport"

"Yes, Sir" Bucky kicks against the bars with a growl.

"I'll kill you" he tells them. Marius smirks.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you, pup" he spits the term at Bucky. "Now do be a good boy" he turns and walks away, Bucky growls.

..................

Selene tears the jaw from a lycan as Natasha shoots one in the face.

"Which way?" Steve asks, Selene lifts her head, closes her eyes and sniffs. Too many Lycans but he's there she can smell him. She opens her eyes.

"Bucky" she states knowing he can hear her. "Bucky!" she shouts a little louder. A growl comes from two levels down and smiles.

"Selene" she chuckles and looks to Steve.

"Two floors down..." Steve frowns. "He's listening to us"

"He can hear us?" Steve asks.

"Werewolf hearing" Selene tells him. "Come on...he's waiting"

.....................

Bucky looks up as light footsteps approach, his breathing increases as he smells her....her, Selene, she's close, right there, his eyes meet her blue ones and he lunges forward.

"Selene!" he shouts, desperate, his arm catching with the cuffs, he grunts falling back.

"It's okay" she whispers, he looks to her as she approaches the cell door.

"Selene" he breathes. She wraps her fingers around the cell door and rips is away with little effort, she throws it aside and strides into the cell, Bucky watches as she crouches in front of him, his eyes watching her, now he can see her, really see her. Can really see how beautiful she is. He lunges up and kisses her. Selene gasps before she kisses him back, threading her fingers into his hair. An electrical current seemingly passing through them both, she pulls back first, Bucky looks to her, she sets her forehead against his. He closes his eyes and breathes, smells, takes her in. "They...they bit me" he whispers, she nods.

"I know...." she reaches up and brushes his hair back, he nuzzles into her wrist, scenting her. she grabs the cuffs and yanks tearing them from the wall. "Come on" she whispers pulling him up as she stands, he rests against her side.

"Selene..." she looks to him. "Thanks...for coming for me" she smiles a little and nods.

"Yeah, thank me when we get you out of her and back" he nods and she helps him leave the cell. Steve runs around the corner and sees Selene with Bucky, he relaxes and moves to Bucky's other side, looks over his new arm.

"Oh my God, Bucky" Selene and Bucky look to the arm.

"They said my other one was incompatible" Bucky grumbles. Steve lifts the metal arm and Bucky groans as it pulls on his shoulder.

"Sorry" Steve tells him.

"Steve" Bucky whimpers.

"I know" Steve tells him. "We'll get through this..." Bucky nods and sets his head on Selene's shoulder. Natasha appears at the end of the corridor.

"Let's go" she tells them.

...................

"Malen'kiy pauk" Selene calls to Natasha, who turns back. "Come here...take over" Natasha frowns but does as she is told, Bucky looks to Selene as she steps away and checks her guns.

"Selene?" he asks.

"I'm going after Marius" she tells him. "I'll meet you back at the facility" she looks to Steve who nods.

"No" Bucky growls. "No, forget Marius...." he begs. "He's going to kill you"

"I'll be fine...."

"No, Selene, please" Bucky begs. "Please....we can go after him together....just please" he sighs and looks to her, she hangs her head and looks to him. "Not alone"

"He's right" Steve offers. "Better to go after him together....as a team..." Selene sighs and looks to Natasha who nods, Selene slots her guns away, Bucky relaxes. Selene moves back to his side and takes his arm again, he looks to her softly.

"Thank you" she nods and sighs.

"Come on"

 


	20. Chapter 18: Home

Selene pulls Bucky's hair back and ties it with a headband as he sleeps with his head in her lap, his feet across the back seat. Natasha sleeps in the front and Steve drives.

"Thank you" Steve tells Selene, glancing at her in the rear view mirror. "For helping us find him" Selene nods and looks down at Bucky. "It's okay to care, Selene" he tells her. "It's okay to want something" she strokes Bucky's cheek.

"I've been alone for a very long time, Steve, I'm not sure I know how to....let someone in"

"You've already let him in, Selene" Steve tells her with a smile, she smiles a little and looks down.

"Did he tell you how we first met?" she asks, Steve frowns.

"When we introduced you?" he asks, she shakes her head.

"No, long before that, the day he fell from the train" she answers. "I smelt the blood and I found him lying in the snow" she looks down at Bucky. "He was still conscious.....semi-conscious....and he kept saying your name, over and over again" she looks to Steve. "I dragged to this cave...tried to keep him warm...tried to save his arm....we were there for about 3 days" Bucky groans and nuzzles into Selene. "When these KGB agents found us...the sun had just risen and...I was useless, I couldn't stop them from taking him, or me" Selene and Steve share a look before Selene notes the changing colour of the sky. Steve follows her eyes.

"The sun" he states. "Selene" he looks to her worried as she stares at the sky.

"How far out?" she asks.

"At least three hours" he answers, Selene nods and looks down at Bucky.

"Guess it was too much to ask for" she whispers. Bucky groans and wakes looking up at Selene.

"Selene" he whispers and reaches up to stroke her cheek before sitting up and looking outside. "Selene" he states more worried. "We have to find shelter" Bucky tells Steve as he takes Selene's hand.

"Buck, we're in the middle of nowhere" Steve tells him back. "We're at least an hour from anywhere" Bucky looks around the car before looking to Selene. He's not loosing her. Not now.

"Pull over" he snaps, Steve frowns but does as he's told, Bucky shrugs out of his jacket, and wraps it around Selene pulling the hood up. "Are there blankets in the trunk?" he asks, Steve nods and climbs out of the car moving around to the trunk, Natasha wakes and watches them with a frown. Steve climbs back into the car with a pile of blankets from the emergency kit, he holds them out to Bucky who grabs one and turns to the window beside him and covers the window with the blanket before leaning over Selene to so the same to the one next to her. Then the back window, only half, only the half on her side, and then finally he hangs a blanket between Selene and Natasha. "Okay" he breaths, Steve starts the car again and drives away, Bucky taking the last blanket and shifting closer to Selene, the two of them pressed against one another. "Come here" he whispers pulling her onto his lap, she curls against his chest and he pulls the last blanket around her, just to be sure. "Pick up the pace, Grandma" Bucky teases, Steve shoots him a look as Natasha chuckles away. Selene curls a hand into Bucky's shirt and presses it over Bucky's heart. He presses his head to hers and wraps his arms around her tighter.

.......................

Selene groans as she wakes and stretches out before sitting up, she's sleeping in some form of lab, Tony and Bruce sat at their computers, Bruce glances to her.

"It's the only place in the facility that is completely sun free" he tells her and nods to Bucky, who sleeps on the medical bed, his metal arm propped up in equipment. "He thought it best plus...I think he's worried about you vanishing" Bruce whispers.

"Heard that" Bucky mumbles. Selene smiles and stands moving to him as he looks to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks brushing his hair back. He nods and lifts his face, she smiles a little and kisses him back, he threads his human hand around her neck.

"I feel we missed something" Tony mumbles with a smirk, Bruce hums in agreement. Selene pulls back and looks to them.

"How's his arm?" she asks. Tony moves closer.

"Well...good news: they didn't do more damage"

"And the bad news?" Bucky asks.

"We're not sure there is bad news" Bruce offers. "Your arm has been modified to...change with you" Bucky frowns. "Your...wolf form will be larger, more muscular, and your old arm would have looked out of place..." Bruce moves to Bucky's new arm and touches a small clasp on the back of his arm. "Right here..there is a mechanism that when you feel the change you press...." Bruce presses it and Bucky's arm starts changing, the plates whirling and shifting till his arm is twice the size as it is supposed to be, Bucky stares at it. Bruce presses the button again and it withdraws.

"Okay" Bucky mumbles. "Okay I can....." he takes a deep breath and clings to Selene's hand. "Deal with this....it's just once a month right?" he asks.

"Lycans now aren't restricted to the moon phases" Selene corrects. "But other then a full moon....it is....voluntary" Bucky nods a little. "You can control this" Selene whispers to him, he looks to her and then nods.

"You must be tired and hungry" Bruce offers looking between them and then unlatches Bucky's arm. "Try not to over do it" he warns as Bucky slides off of the the bed and takes Selene's hand, they leave the lab together.

"I've seen stranger relationships" Tony mumbles, Bruce nods.

"Most of yours come to mind" Bruce tells him back with a smirk.

"Hahahah. So funny" Tony throws a pen at him. Bruce chuckles dodging it.


	21. Chapter 19: Hybrid

Bucky growls into Selene's neck, his hands holding hers above her head and her legs firmly around his waist, they're testing his strength, he smirks and nips at her skin, she moans and bucks up into him, Bucky moans this time, Selene smirks and manages to knocking him off of her, she pins him down on his front, sitting on his ass, she smirks and leans down to blow on his ear, he squeals and wiggles, she laughs and rolls off of him, he turns onto his back and takes her hand pulling it up to his lips, before rolling onto her, she screams as she laughs, he kisses her neck, and then pulls back a little, they share a look before he is pulling her shirt over her head, her fingers clutch his shirt and just....tears it from him, his mouth devours hers as she claws at his back. He rolls his hips, already....excited. She smirks and pulls his hair, he groans and pulls back. He strokes her cheek.

"Thank you" he tells her with reverence. "For coming for me, for saving me....."

"Always" she whispers back, he smiles and nods before kissing her again, clutching her close to him. "Bucky" she whispers sliding her hand into his jeans, he rolls his eyes and moans. "Please" he nods and yanks her hips back towards him.

.......................

Later, Selene pulls on her boots as Bucky wiggles back into his jeans, this dopey, love sick puppy look on his face, he looks across at Selene and it just gets dopier. He sighs softly watching her, this vampire, this woman, that he does love, more then anything, he loves her.

"Selene" he states, she smiles at him and he moves to her, grabs her face and kisses her.

.........................

Outside of the facility three blacked out vans pull up, skidding to a stop, from it fifteen huge men climb out and stalk towards the facility and behind them. Marius.

.........................

Bucky lifts Selene up, her legs wrapping around him, her fingers threading into his hair, he presses her against the wall and growls into her mouth.

.........................

The fifteen werewolves in human form spread out, covering each exit. Before all at the same time they invade.

.........................

The facility alarm blares and Bucky and Selene pull apart.

"Is it a drill?" she asks, he shakes his head and sets her down again.

"One isn't scheduled" he answers, she moves to grab her jacket from the side and then there's a gunshot and Selene snaps her head around, her heart sinking. Marius smirks in the doorway, his gun held up at Bucky.

"Bucky" Selene rushes to his side as he falls to his knees clutching his chest, silver seeps through his fingers, he looks up at Selene as she drops to his side clutching his face. "No" she whispers seeing the silver spreading through his veins. "No. No you can't" she presses her forehead to his. "I love you" she tells him and closes her eyes. She snaps them open and looks to him. "Trust me?" she asks him, he nods and collapses slightly into her, she holds him up, she's not going to loose him. Not now. "I love you" she tells him before turning his head and biting the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Selene!" Steve yells running towards them, she releases Bucky and lays him down, she kneels at his side, waiting, Steve slows to a walk reaching them. "What happened? Tell me he's not....." he looks to Selene who looks up at him crying. "Selene" he whispers moving to her side.

"I tried....I tried" Steve nods and pulls her up.

"I know you did" he pulls her into a hug letting her cry, he strokes her back trying to comfort her.

"You better not be trying to steal my dame, punk" Selene and Steve both look to Bucky as he groans leaning up on his elbows. Selene launches herself at Bucky who catches her, pulling her hard to his chest.

"I thought I was too late" She whispers.

"Nah, you got me" Bucky assures her, she pulls back and touches his neck where her bite has healed. "Guessing you did something to me" he whispers, she nods. "So....I'm a hybrid now?" he asks. "Like half werewolf, half vampire" she shrugs.

"I think so.....I think so" she repeats softly. He kisses her.

"I love you too" he tells her, she smiles and looks down, he strokes her cheek and pulls her back to him.

"You okay?" Steve asks Bucky who nods.

"Yeah, I think so" he answers as Selene stands she helps him to his feet, he leans against her side. "Did you get them?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah, we got most of them. Marius is in the containment unit" Steve answers, Selene looks to him. "We figured you two would....want to deal with him"

"Yeah" Bucky growls trying to stand up straight, he stumbles, Selene catches him, he groans.

"When you've recovered" Selene scolds him, he nods into her neck.

.............................

Selene sits on the floor outside of the containment room listening to Marius scream, Bucky'd wanted to go in there himself and she'd let him, this is his revenge, so she waits for him, there on the other side of the door as support. And she'd be lying if she says that she's not enjoying listening to the lycan scream in agony and then it stops, and it's silent, eerily silent, Selene turns her head slightly. The door opens and Bucky steps through.

"You all right?" she asks standing, Bucky hangs his head and nods a tiny bit. She touches his chest and then pulls him closer by his shirt, he drops his head to her shoulder. "He deserved it" she reminds him. "He hurt you, he changed you....he deserved everything you gave him" he wraps his arms around her. She threads her fingers into his hair and scratches, Bucky melts against her. "It's okay, I've got you" she tells him.

 


	22. Chapter 20: Happily Ever After

Bucky plays with Selene's hair as she sleeps, he loves her hair, he loves playing with it even more. She groans and rolls to face him.

"Morning, doll" he greets, she smiles and lifts her head to kiss him, he smiles against her lips. This is perfect, he thinks, this is how he should wake up every morning, with Selene at his side, with her in his arms. This is home, with her. He pulls her over and she straddles his waist, her hands on his chest, she leans up and smirks at him, he pouts and makes kissy motions, she obliges and kisses him again, his arms wrapping tight around her back holding her to him as they make out. He loves kissing her. There's just something about it that fills him with a warmth, a nice warmth, a loving warmth.

"I've been thinking" she whispers pulling away. "And there's something I want to give the Avengers" he raises an eyebrow and strokes her cheek.

"Yeah, like what?" she smirks and pulls him closer to whisper in his ear. His eyes widening as she explains.

................................

"I have something for you all" Selene tells the Avengers who stop eating at the kitchen counters to look at her. "A gift if you will, for....inviting me into your coven"

"You don't need to get us anything" Steve offers back.

"I want to and...you need this" she tells them wall with a smile. "Join me in the garage when you are finished" she turns and leaves, Bucky smirks around his spoon as everyone looks to him.

"I'm not going to tell you" he mumbles as he eats his breakfast. "She really wants this to be a surprise" they all share a look before pulling major puppy dog eyes at Bucky. "I'm half wolf, those don't work no more" he tells them standing and walking away.

................................

Selene sits in the open side of a van with a glass of blood, Bucky is the first to join her, he sits at her side and she leans against him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks her, she nods.

"Yeah, I want to do this" she answers holding out the glass to him, he crinkles his nose and takes it. "Get used to it" she teases and stands, Bucky stares at the glass before drinking it, his cringe disappears.

"It's not bad" he tells her and licks his lips. "Okay it's actually pretty good" he corrects, she smiles and leans down to kiss him.

"All right, tongues in mouths" Natasha teases approaching. "Old people kissing, gross" Selene shoots her a look, Natasha winks and then slaps Selene's ass and then climbs into the van. Steve pats Bucky on the shoulder and joins his girlfriend, the other Avengers walk into the garage and scatter between three vans, Bucky pulls Selene closer and kisses her cheek.

"Are you sure your sure?" he asks, she smirks and nods.

"Yes, I'm sure" she answers and then climbs into the van, Bucky sighs dreamily watching her go before climbing in with his friends and team mates.

................................

Selene smirks and crosses her arms over her chest, Bucky wraps his around her from behind her and pulls her to his chest.

"It's beautiful" he tells her, she smiles and looks to him as the other Avengers look at her gift.

"This is your house?" Pietro asks side hugging Wanda. Selene looks to him and shrugs.

"It's.....our house" she corrects. "If you guys want it" she adds. "I know the werewolves trashed the facility....and that's partly my fault, so...this house...it's yours, if you want it"

"I think house is the wrong word" Tony teases. "It's a mansion" Selene shrugs.

"All right, there are four wings, twelve apartments" she tells them. "A gym, a shooting range, a vault, and a cryo storage room" they all look to her. "And loads of rooms that have no use....this is for you guys, change it, use it, whatever you want" Tony bounces getting excited. "As long as no one touches the windows.....they're UV proof...which means..."

"You can walk around in the daylight" Steve answers impressed. Selene nods.

"So....do you want it?" she asks looking to them.

"First to claim it gets it" Tony tells them already hurrying towards the mansion.

"Suck on it, Stark, the best apartment is mine!" Pietro teases and then super-speeds inside. The others chuckle and follow them. Bucky pulls Selene back.

"You're amazing" he tells her, she turns and faces him. "This is....your apartment is great but why...."

"Look at the size of it, Bucky" she whispers. "I would have been living here alone, that's a lot of empty space" he kisses her and lifts her up, she smiles and holds onto him.

"You're not alone" he tells her pulling back. "Not any more...you're one of us now" she smiles and bites her lip. "I love you, Selene"

"I love you too, Bucky" she smirks and leans closer. "I already claimed our apartment" she tells him. "It's the biggest" he laughs and carries her towards the mansion. Selene's happy, happier then she's ever been, and she has a feeling this is just the beginning of her life with Bucky, her hybrid Avenger. He smiles at her, and he smiles like she's his entire world, and she's pretty sure that's how she smiles at him too. This is her future. This is her happily ever after. Finally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first in a series, so Selene and Bucky will appear in the next instalment, but the next instalment isn't centred on them


End file.
